


Brot im Sockenwärmer - Geschichte einer außergewöhnlichen Wohngemeinschaft

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: (i was super uneducated regarding isms and I'm sorry), Ableist Language, Gen, Humor, OOC, like their stereotypical chara traits are super exaggerated, this is so fucking silly tbh
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich war enttäuscht, dass wir in der Serie nicht mehr aus der Zeit sehen konnten, in der Connor bei Lester lebte, weshalb ich mir diese Geschichte ausdachte, die mal näher auf potentielle Erlebnisse dieser Zweck-WG eingeht ... Titel beruht natürlich auf „Und stecken sie nie wieder ihre Socken in die Brotbackmaschine. Sonst sind sie gefeuert!" - "Ich wollte sie nur anwärmen.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Beginn einer extraordinären Symbiose zwischen Chaos und Vernunft

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fic schrieb ich 2010/2011 & sie ist meine Fanfiction überhaupt. Auch wenn ich heute wohl nicht mehr so schreiben würde, habe ich sie immer noch sehr lieb. 
> 
> Connor und Lester duzen sich hier, ich hoffe, das stört nicht. Ich habe Primeval zwar einmal auf Deutsch, aber ansonsten hauptsächlich auf Englisch gesehen, und hatte deshalb beim Schreiben gar nicht mehr im Kopf, dass die beiden sich eigentlich Siezen. Ich finde eh, dass das "Du" zu Mitbewohnern besser passt ... *schielt in Richtung der Sherlock-Synchronisatoren*

„Ich kann auch wirklich überhaupt nichts dafür, es ist wegen Abbys Bruder und ich wäre ja auch im ARC geblieben, aber das wäre ja auch sehr bescheuert und vor allem ...“

„Connor, halt jetzt einfach den Mund, ich bereue meine Entscheidung sowieso schon. Und stell dir vor – ich habe sicherlich keine Skrupel, dich einfach aus meinem Auto zu schmeissen!“

Beide schwiegen. Connor mit betretenem Blick, nervös seinen Hut von einer Hand in die andere reichend und Lester zornig und mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Es war schwer zu erkennen, wer sich in diesem Augenblick unwohler fühlte.

Connor als Lesters Mitbewohner - für jeden, der die beiden kannte, wäre das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Es schien wie der Einbruch des Chaos in eine wohlgeordnete Welt, sie waren noch nicht einmal in Lesters Wohnung angekommen, als dieser sich fast wünschte, er hätte sich statt dessen ein Haustier zugelegt, irgend ein Lebewesen, dass er wenigstens erziehen konnte.

Bei Connor sollte dies wohl nicht so leicht von statten gehen.  
Aus Nervosität und Beschäftigungsdrang hatte jener das Handschuhfach geöffnet und kramte in Papieren und Dokumenten.  
„Connor, AUS!“, bellte Lester im Tonfall eines Herrchens, das seinen ungezogenen Hund ermahnt.

Der Jüngere blickte ihn sofort erschrocken an, die braunen Augen furchtsam aufgerissen.

„Was immer du tust, ich möchte, dass eines klar ist: Ab jetzt bewegst du dich in meiner privaten Umgebung, das bedeutet, das du nichts, nicht das Geringste, aber auch wirklich GAR NICHTS berührst, ohne dass ich meine Erlaubnis dazu gegeben habe.“

Ein hastiges Nicken von Connor.  
Wieder ein paar Minuten Schweigen.  
„Aber, Lester...darf ich sprechen?“  
„Solltest du dich in der Annahme ergehen, du habest irgend etwas zu sagen, was für mich in nicht allzu geringer Weise von Interesse sei, darfst du gerne einen Versuch wagen.“

Womit natürlich geklärt war, dass der Rest der Fahrt schweigend verlief.

Die beiden sagten kein Wort mehr, bis sie schließlich vor Lesters Tür standen. Als dieser den Schlüssel gedreht hatte, seufzte er noch einmal tief, bevor der die Tür dann öffnete, um Connor Einlass zu gewähren. Sofort hatte die Zurückhaltung ein Ende.

„Oh...WOW! Ist das schick hier!!“ Bevor Lester ihn aufhalten konnte, hatte Connor schon den Flur betreten und drang in Richtung Wohnzimmer vor, wobei seine Schuhe schmutzige Abdrücke auf dem sauberen Parkettboden hinterließen. 

Hilflos mit den Armen wedelnd folgte Lester, ihm fehlten die Worte, so rang er nur stumm nach Luft.

„Verdammt tolle Sofas hast du hier, sehen sehr bequem aus!“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ Connor sich fallen. „Und das Beste ist – sie sind so bequem, wie sie scheinen!“

„Connor, BEI FUSS!!“


	2. Eine unheimliche Begegnung der stacheligen Art

„Hier, das ist das Gästezimmer – denn du bist folgendes: Ein Gast! Kein Mitbewohner, kein Freund, nichts als zu Besuch. Sei froh, dass ich so nett zu dir bin, im ARC zu schlafen war sicher nicht sonderlich angenehm.“

Mit diesen Worten nickte Lester dem neuen Bewohner des Gästezimmers noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Raum, sodass Connor sich einrichten konnte.

„Puh.“ Er seufzte. Als wäre es zuviel von Lester verlangt, ein bisschen freundlicher zu ihm zu sein! Kopfschüttelnd faltete er die von Lester lieblos dahingeklatschte Bettwäsche zusammen, um das Bett zu beziehen.  
Nachdem er auch die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die er mitgenommen hatte, im Schrank verstaut hatte, setzte er sich auf das Bett und dachte nach.

Er hatte ein Zimmer, ein Dach über'm Kopf, das war ja schön und gut, aber es gab noch ein Problem. Ein kleines, auf niedliche Weise hässliches Problem, genauer gesagt zwei von der Sorte, wie er sich mit dem für ihn typischen Grinsen dachte.  
Sid und Nancy! Auch sie würde er noch einschmuggeln müssen, Lester um Erlaubnis zu fragen, zog Connor gar nicht erst in Erwägung.

Nein, er würde sie einfach hereinbringen und Lester dann vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Nach einer Weile würde sicher auch er sie unwiderstehlich knuffig finden. Vielleicht.

Möglicherweise war es aber ratsam, in Sachen Haustiere mal unauffällig nachzuforschen.  
Mit diesem Entschluss erhob sich Connor und schlenderte Richtung Wohnzimmer, nachdem er diesmal zuerst seine Schuhe ausgezogen und sorgfältig neben dem Bett aufgestellt hatte.

Fast hätte er sich wieder auf das Sofa gesetzt, doch nachdem er Lesters diesmal wirklich sehr unwilligen Blick bemerkt hatte, stand er ein wenig hilflos in der Gegend herum, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben.

„Joa, Lester. Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es bei dir eigentlich mit Haustieren aussieht. Hast du welche, hattest du mal welche, hättest du denn gerne welche...“

„Connor, ist in diesem Zimmer da drüben, irgendetwas, über das ich Bescheid wissen müsste?“

Diese scharfe Entgegnung brachte Connor kurzzeitg aus dem Konzept, leicht verwirrt stotterte er:

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, ich dürfte ja gar nicht und ich will auch nicht...aber ich will nur wissen, ob du vielleicht auch Tiere magst, ich meine, klar, jeder mag Tiere, aber welche magst du denn?“

Geräuschvoll stieß er Luft aus. In Lesters Gegenwart fiel es ihm eindeutig schwerer als sonst, vollständige Sätze zu formulieren.

„Nein. Ich mag keine Tiere. Menschen sind schon schlimm genug!“

Puh. Die Sache schien erheblich schwerer zu werden, als Connor gedacht hatte.

„Magst du...Hunde? Katzen?“

„Connor, ich mag keine -“  
„Schweinchen?“

„Lass den Unsinn!“

„Oder vielleicht Frösche oder Eidechsen oder Stirnlappenbasilisken oder -“

Lester blicke ihn angewidert an, als habe er ihn tödlich beleidigt. „Um Himmels Willen, lass bitte diese dummen Fragen. Wörter wie 'Stirnlappenbasilisk' sind vielleicht zum Scrabblespielen recht nützlich, an Tieren dieser Art jedoch habe ich kein, _überhaupt kein_ Interesse!“

Diesmal wollte Connor nicht eingeschüchtert aufgeben, es war Zeit, dass er Lester endlich einmal die Stirn bot. Auf in den Kampf!  
Minuten vergingen, während er seine Blicke im Zimmer umherschweifen ließ, auf der Suche nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass auch Lester eine menschliche, in diesem Fall tierliebe Seite hatte.

„HA!!“

Lester zuckte erschrocken zusammen, was die Kaffeetasse, die er in der Hand hielt, in eine bedenkliche Schieflage brachte.

„Wage es nie wieder, mich so zu erschrecken; überhaupt, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?“

„Erwischt! Da, da hinten auf dem Fensterbrett! Da steht ... ein Kaktus!“

Verächtlich rollte sein Gegenüber die Augen. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dich als sonderlich intelligent einschätzen, doch selbst dir hätte ich zugetraut, dir darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass Kakteen durchaus nicht ins Tierreich einzuordnen sind!“

„Naja ... du schienst jeder Art von Lebewesen so abgeneigt, dass ich meine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch schrauben wollte, von daher genügt ein Kaktus völlig.“

Bevor Lester noch etwas entgegnen konnte, war der Jüngere aufgestanden und hatte sich den kleinen Tontopf mit dem etwa handlangen Kaktus geschnappt. Connor trat näher an Lesters Sessel heran und fragt ernsthaft:

„Jetzt sag mal ... was fühlst du, wenn du dich um diesen Kaktus kümmerst? Ich meine, _liebst_ du ihn?“

„Wenn du versuchst, dich in irgendeiner Weise über mich lustig zu machen, sitzt du schneller wieder auf der Straße, als du dir vorstellen kannst!“

„Nein, nein, ich meine das ernst. Immerhin sind auch Pflanzen Lebewesen, auch wenn sie sich nicht selbst mitteilen können und ich denke, dies sollte auch allen Pflanzenhaltern bewusst sein, weshalb meine Frage eigentlich ein Kompliment war, schließlich traut es sich nicht jeder, Verantwortung für ein anderes Lebewesen zu übernehmen und ich denke, wenn du mit einem Kaktus schon gute Erfahrungen gemacht hast kannst du dich vielleicht auch an andere Wesen wagen...“

Noch bevor er Lester in die Augen blickte, war Connor klar, dass er mal wieder eine Situation komplett in den Sand gesetzt hatte.

„Halt den Mund, bitte. Ich glaube, noch mehr von deinem Geschwätz kann ich heute nicht mehr ertragen, also verschwinde bitte in deinem Zimmer und stell mir bitte nie mehr Fragen zu meinem Verhältnis zu Topfpflanzen! Ich habe einen Kaktus, weil ich ihn selten gießen muss und ich dachte, er passt recht gut in den Raum, einen tieferen Hintergrund hat das nicht.“

Bedrückt machte sich Connor daran, den Kaktus zurückzustellen, wobei er ihm leise zuflüsterte: „Sorry, Kaktus. Er meint das nicht so, das weiß ich. Ich wetter, er freut sich jeden Tag, dich zu sehen!“

„Connor, das habe ich gehört!“


	3. Bei Anruf Quietschen

Stolz betastete Connor den Schlüssel zu Lesters Wohnung in seiner Jackentasche. Kaum zu glauben: Ein eigener Schlüssel! Das hatte er definitiv nicht von Lester erwartet, aber schließlich hatte dieser wohl auch wenig Interesse daran, ihn wie ein kleines Kind immer wieder nach Hause bringen zu müssen.

Er konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen und dopste sich um die eigene Achse drehend aus dem ARC, wobei ihn der Karton, den er in den Händen hielt, kaum hinderte. Erst als aus diesem das ängstliche Quietschen von Sid und Nancy, den beiden Diictodons drang, mäßigte er seine Geschwindigkeit etwas. 

Es hatte ihm so Leid getan, die beiden für eine Nacht im ARC eingesperrt zu lassen, aber der Blick, mit dem Lester den Karton gemustert hatte, als er ihn einlud, bei ihm zu wohnen, hatte ihn daran gehindert, seine Haustiere sofort hinüber zu schaffen. Zwar war auch das Gespräch mit Lester nicht gerade aufmunternd gewesen, doch brachte Connor es nicht länger übers Herz, die beiden alleine zu lassen, sodass er die Gelegenheit, dass Lester in seinem Büro und die Wohnung also leer war, nutzte, um den beiden ihr neues Zuhause zu zeigen.

„So, da wären wir!“, begrüßte er Sid und Nancy als er den Karton abgestellt und geöffnet hatte.   
Zunächst noch zögerlich reckten die beiden ihre Nasen in die Luft und schnüffelten, doch als ihnen keine Gefahr drohte, machten sie sich an die Erkundung des Geländes.

Connor hatte es sich wieder auf dem eigentlich verbotenen Sofa bequem gemacht und sah mit einem seligen Lächeln den Diictodons beim Herumstöbern zu. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es wohl noch geraume Zeit dauern würde, bis Lester zurück kam, also beschloss er, sich einen richtig entspannten Nachmittag zu machen.

Während er alle Küchenschränke durchwühlte, entdeckt er zu seiner Überraschung Froot Loops, diese bunten Müsli-Ringe, die er so liebte. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass auch Lester von ihnen begeistert war? Obwohl sie, wie Connor mit einem Grinsen überlegte, ja vielleicht seine Vorliebe für leuchtend bunte Krawatten erklärten.

Er schüttete sich eine Portion in eine Schüssel und übergoss sie mit Milch, nach kurzem Überlegen nahm er dann gleich die ganze Packung mit zum Sofa. Dann schaltete er den Fernseher an und überflog mit mäßigem Interesse das Programm, zumeist Nachmittagstalkshows.   
Der Großteil seiner Konzentration war jedoch darauf gerichtet, trockene Froot Loops aus der Packung zu fischen und diese Sid und Nancy zuzuwerfen, die diese begeistert schluckten und ihre bunte Beute in entlegene Winkel des Zimmers verfolgten.

Als Connor sich gerade für eine Musiksendung entschieden hatte, klingelte das Telefon.  
In Sekundenbruchteilen liefen die verschiedensten Gedankengänge in seinem Kopf ab.  
Drangehen?  
Nicht drangehen?  
Was ist, wenn es wichtig ist?

Schließlich platzierte er die Müslipackung in einer Sofaecke, seine immer noch halb volle Schüssel jedoch auf dem Boden und sprintete zum Telefon.

„Connor Temple am Apparat, bei Lester, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Hallo, Connor. Hier ist Lester persönlich. Ich habe nur gehört, dass du früher nach Hause gegangen bist und wollte nachfragen, ob hier auch nichts geschieht, mit dem ich unzufrieden wäre.“  
„Ach, neiiiiiin. Natürlich nicht. Ich esse hier nur gerade und schaue dabei fern. Aber nein, ich sitze nicht auf dem Sofa, ich sitze auf dem Boden!“  
„Ja, ja, natürlich... Was ist denn das für ein seltsames Fiepsen im Hintergrund?“

Ärgerlich blickte Connor zu Sid und Nancy. Die beiden waren enttäuscht, dass er aufgehört hatte, sie zu füttern und blickten verzweifelt quietschend zur Müslipackung auf dem Sofa hoch.

„Das ist nur ein Musikvideo im Fernsehen, du kennst ja sicher diese seltsame moderne Musik, die fast nur aus Geräuschen besteht...“

Er rannte zur Fernbedienung, um den Ton lauter zu stellen, damit er seine Haustiere übertönte, die ihren Ärger immer lauter äußerten. Gleichzeitig begann er, lautstark die elektronische Musik nachzuahmen, die aus den Boxen drang.

„Fiep, fiep, quiiiiietsch, tut tut, yeah, schalala...“  
„Danke, Connor, es reicht! Ich weiß, wie so etwas klingt!“  
„Wuhuuu, bäm bäm, zisch ZISCH BOOOOOM!!!!!“  
„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung bei dir ist? Also, psychisch?“

Aber das war es nicht. Zwar benahm Connors Psyche so, wie sie sollte, was man aber von den Diictodons nicht behaupten konnte.  
Frustiert hatten sie sich daran gemacht, Connors Müslischüssel zu leeren, jedoch passten nicht beide gleichzeitig mit ihren Schnauzen dort hinein. Aus diesem Grund hatte sich die Müslischüssel dazu entschlossen, mit einem lauten Klirren umzukippen, woraufhin die Milch sich über den glänzenden Parkettboden ergoss.

„Oh mein Gott, NEIN!!“  
„Was ist hier los? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst so wenig wie möglich berühren und dich fast nur in deinem Zimmer aufhalten?“  
„Es ist nichts...das Musikvideo hat mich nur so schockiert. Sie sind auf einem Friedhof und opfern Katzen!!“

Inzwischen war Connor dabei, hinter Sid und Nancy herzujagen, leider nicht mit dem gewünschten Erfolg. Er konnte Sid nicht daran hindern, einen Zipfel des Sofakissens, auf das sich die „Froot Loops“-Packung stützte, in die Schnauze zu bekommen und daran zu ziehen. Jetzt rieselte ein Regen bunter Kringel vom Sofa hinab.

„Ohhhh, ist das _grausam! Ich kann gar nicht hinsehen!_ Wie kann so etwas nur im Fernsehen gezeigt werden?“

Connor schrie fast in den Telefonhörer, denn nun war es fast unmöglich, den Lärm zu übertönen. Sid und Nancy folgten dem Müsli begeistert und lautstark, wobei sie des Öfteren an die Schüssel stießen, die klirrend über den Boden kullerte.

„Connor, jetzt ist genug. Ich komme sofort nach Hause um nach dem Rechten zu sehen!“  
„Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig, ich schalte einfach den Fernseher aus und -“  
„Halt den Mund. Ich glaube dir kein Wort, außerdem klingst du, als hättest du einen Nervenzusammenbruch. In weniger als einer halben Stunde bin ich da!“

Mit einem Klicken hatte Lester aufgelegt. Connor starrte den Hörer verzweifelt an. Nie würde er in einer halben Stunde dieses Chaos restlos beseitigen können. 

Auch würde es ganz sicher nicht er sein, der einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden würde ...


	4. Spontane Selbstentzündung

So, das wäre geschafft. Das Wohnzimmer sah wieder wohnlich aus, die Diictodons befanden sich hinter verschlossener Tür in Connors Zimmer, Lester konnte kommen. Wenn nur das eine Problemchen nicht wäre ...

Verzweifelt starrte Connor auf das Sofakissen in seiner Hand. Auf das schwarze, verbrannte, rauchende Sofakissen, genauer gesagt.

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Und vor allem – wie sollte er _das >/em> Lester erklären?_

_Noch einmal blickte er sich suchend um, wollte in letzter Sekunde zur Küche hasten um das schicksalhafte Kissen im Müll zu verstauen, da hörte er schon das Klicken des Schlüssels in der Haustür._

_Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen, das stinkende, schwarze Ding weit von sich gestreckt._

_„So dann will ich doch mal sehen, was du angestellt- _Connor >/em>! Was soll _das >/em> denn darstellen, bitteschön?“___

___„Äh, also ... es war mal ein Sofakissen. Eigentlich ist es jetzt immer noch ein Sofakissen, bloß etwas verbrannt, aber es gibt hier ja noch genügend andere Sofakissen und-“_ _ _

___„Ach. Würdest du mir nun _bitte_ erklären, wie aus einem Sofakissen, aus _meinem_ Sofakissen, so ein verbrannter Fetzen werden konnte?“_ _ _

___„Hm. Ja. … Spontane Selbstentzündung!“_ _ _

___„Spontane Selbstentzündung?“_ _ _

___„Jap. Es hat sich spontan selbst entzündet.“_ _ _

___„Selbst entzündet? Mein Kissen? Tut mir Leid, aber das klingt leicht unglaubwürdig ...“_ _ _

___Mit großen Schritten bewegte sich Lester nun auf das Sofa zu, verfolgt von den ängstlichen Blicken Connors. Wie sollte er ihm nur erklären, wie das passiert war?_ _ _

___„Nunja, die restlichen Kissen scheinen mir noch in recht annehmbaren Zustand zu sein, dein Glück, dass du es nicht gewagt hast, noch mehr von ihnen in ähnlich desolater Verfassung zu hinterlassen ...“_ _ _

___Gegen Ende des Satzes war Lesters Stimme immer leiser geworden, bis seine Ansprache darin endete, dass er mit offenem Mund und erzürntem Blick auf ein Sofa starrte, das für einen ungeschulten Beobachter eher undramatisch und gewöhnlich aussah._ _ _

___„Connor, entschuldige, aber bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig?“, fuhr er den Studenten an, der ratlos das Sofa beäugte._ _ _

___„Was habe ich dir über das Sofa gesagt? Nicht hinsetzen, möglichst nicht einmal berühren! Schlimm genug, dass du eines der Kissen vollkommen zerstört hast, aber jetzt schau dir das einmal an!“_ _ _

___Connor folgte verwirrt mit seinem Blick Lesters anklagend ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger und sah sofort: Nichts. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, sah für ihn das Sofa doch so aus, wie vor dem Überfall durch Sid und Nancy._ _ _

___„Connor, es ist eine Katastrophe! Weißt du, warum du das Sofa nicht berühren darfst? Weil dann so etwas geschieht! Schau genau hin ... die Kissen gehören in die _Ecken_ des Sofas, nicht in die Mitte! Ich meine, wie sieht denn sowas aus, wenn die einfach so in die Mitte geklatscht werden, nein, die musst du in den Ecken anlehnen.“_ _ _

___Sofort war er vorgesprungen um die Kissen zurecht zu rücken und diesmal konnte sich Connor das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Ihm war ja schon immer klar gewesen, dass Lester ein übertrieben penibler Mensch war, aber so eine Aufregung wegen nicht ordentlich hingelegten Sofakissen ...  
Doch seine freudige Stimmung währte nur kurz, denn sogleich hatte Lester etwas entdeckt, was bei ihm einen psychischen Zusammenbruch auszulösen schien.  
Ganz nah war er an Connor herangetreten und hielt ihm das grauenerregende Artefakt dicht unter die Nase. Es war klein, vielleicht daumennagelgroß. Außerdem grün und mit einem Loch in der Mitte._ _ _

___„Da hast also Froot Loops gegessen. Meine Froot Loops, auf meinem Sofa.“_ _ _

___„Ja, aber es tut mir wirklich Leid und ich mache es auch nie wieder, außerdem kann ich jetzt, wo wir schon beim Thema sind, ganz leicht erklären, wieso das eine Kissen verbrannt ist.“_ _ _

___„Ach, ja? Ich bin gespannt, wie du einen Bogen von Müsli zu Brandstiftung schlagen konntest, aber meinetwegen, fahre fort!“_ _ _

___„Oh, nein, nicht Brandstiftung, es war doch keine Absicht! Aber es war so: Wie du schon erkannt hast, habe ich tatsächlich auf dem Sofa gefrühstückt, beim Fernsehen, weil ich irrtümlich annahm, du würdest das nicht bemerken ... damit hatte ich natürlich Unrecht und es tut mir auch echt Leid! Auf jeden Fall war ich ja so erschrocken wegen diesem grässlichen Musikvideo, da bin ich zusammengezuckt und mir ist etwas Milch ausgelaufen ...“_ _ _

___Bei seinen Worten stöhnte Lester gequält auf, ganz so, als würde er das Schicksal des Sofas am eigenen Leibe nachempfinden._ _ _

___„... aber glücklicherweise nur auf das eine Kissen! Nachdem ich also fertig gegessen hatte, habe ich das Kissen also unter dem Wasserhahn gewaschen, damit der Milchgestank rausgeht.“_ _ _

___„Du hast das gesamte Kissen unter den Wasserhahn gehalten?“_ _ _

___„Ja, natürlich, ich-“_ _ _

___„Das war dir wahrscheinlich nicht klar, aber es besteht durchaus die Option, den Kissenbezug vom Kissen zu lösen, um nur nur diesen zu waschen!“_ _ _

___Lesters stimmt war schneidend und hart, Connor hingegen sah erleuchtet aus, als hätte ihm ein Engel persönlich etwas verkündet, und als er ein erstaunte „Oh“ von sich gab, war sein Mund kreisrund und seine Augen weit aufgerissen._ _ _

___„Naja, das wusste ich nicht. Auf jeden Fall war das Kissen dann sauber, aber nass. Da ich wusste, dass du gleich kommen würdest, wollte ich es natürlich schnellstmöglich trocknen. Zuerst habe ich es mit dem Föhn versucht ...“_ _ _

___Beim Gedanken an Connor, der hastig ein Kissen zu trocken zu föhnen versuchte, verdrehte Lester in sprachloser Verachtung die Augen._ _ _

___„... aber das ging mir zu langsam, ich habe gedacht, ich brauche etwas Heißeres. Da ich zufällig auf einem Regal den alten Adventskranz mit den dicken Kerzen entdeckt hatte, habe ich diese eben angezündet und das Kissen darüber gehalten. Das Ergebnis siehst du hier.“_ _ _

___„Du hast versucht, es über einem Feuer zu trocknen? Connor, wo lebst du, in der Steinzeit? Du hättest das Haus anzünden können! Und so, wie ich dich kenne, wärst du wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, die Feuerwehr zu rufen.“_ _ _

___„Aber es ist doch gar nichts passiert ...“ Connors Stimme war nur noch ein leises Murmeln, sein Blick war traurig auf den Boden gerichtet._ _ _

___Man sah Lester an, dass er gerade über eine angemessene Strafe nachdachte.  
Connor fiel nichts ein, mit dem er ihn jetzt noch ablenken konnte.  
Auch wenn, er hätte nicht gewagt, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.  
Nun sah Lester ihn an, war anscheinend zu einem Entschluss gekommen.  
Flehend richtete Connor den Blick zum Himmel.  
Jetzt war Zeit für ein Wunder, für irgendetwas, was Lesters Aufmerksamkeit von Connor abwandte!  
Im selben Moment drang aus Connors Zimmer ein zweistimmiges, fröhliches Fiepsen._ _ _

___Connor seufzte. Am besten war es doch, wenn Wünsche nicht in Erfüllung gingen._ _ _


	5. Der peritraumatische Zeitraum

*fiiiiep* *quiiiietsch* *raschel*

„'tschuldingung. Mein Wecker klingelt.“

„Oh. Verdammt. Woher um Himmels kamen denn immer diese Worte, die einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel aus seinem Mund purzelten, um ihn in dezent gesagt unschöne Situationen zu bringen?  
War er denn nicht in der Lage, zu denken, bevor er sprach?  
War er denn nicht in der Lage, überhaupt irgendwann mal zu denken?

Fragen über Fragen und keine Antwort in Sicht, oder zumindest keine, die in der Lage gewesen wäre, Connor in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen.  
Nein, aus diesem Schlamassel musste er ganz alleine herausfinden, ohne mächtige Stimmen, die in seinem Kopf großartige Eingebungen verlauten ließen. Wie blöd war er eigentlich, in einer solchen Situation auf Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hoffen? War die Stimme, die aus seinem Mund kam, denn nicht schon Unheil genug?"  
Connor lauschte seinen eigenen Gedanken verwirrt.

War denn die wichtigste Frage nicht eigentlich...:  
„...und warum um alles in der Welt denkt er, also ich, also, denke ich von mir selbst in der dritten Person? Und warum habe ich das eben laut gesagt? Und warum spreche ich immer noch laut und immer noch und immer noch und immer-“

„CONNOR! Eigentlich wollte ich gerade fragen, ob ich mal dein Zimmer inspizieren dürfte, aber auf Grund deines akuten Mangels an Selbstbeherrschung geht mir der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf, dass du dich eventuell ein bisschen zu sehr mit dem Thema _Drogen_ beschäftigt hast!“

„Nein, nein, keine Drogen.“, antwortete Connor, was nicht gerade überzeugend wirkte, schließlich war sein Blick recht glasig und sein Stand auch nicht mehr so ganz sicher.

„Nur Froot Loops. Ups. Loops. Uuuups. Loops, Loops, Loooooops. Fruuuuuit Loooooops.“

Lester erbleichte und wich einen Schritt zurück. Schnell hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefasst, mit einem Handgriff die Krawatte zurecht gerückt und zu einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck gewechselt.

„Connor, hör mir zu: Setz' dich jetzt hier hin, genau, dahin auf den Stuhl und beruhige dich erstmal. Jetzt sag mir einfach ganz ehrlich, ob du, während ich noch im ARC war, allzu weitgehende Naturforschungen betrieben hast, kurz gesagt, hast du Gras geraucht?“

...oder irgendwelche bunten Pillen eingeworfen, wie Lester den Satz in seinem Kopf beendete. Dies wollte er aber nun wirklich nicht laut aussprechen, das traute er dem Studenten dann doch nicht zu.

„Gras? Sind wir hier auf dem Bauernhof oder was? Ich bin doch keine Kuh! Muuuh.“

Kopfschüttelnd lief Lester in die Küche. Also doch Drogen, das hätte er gar nicht von Connor gedacht. Aber jetzt musste er ihn schleunigst wieder in einen ansprechbaren Zustand versetzen, damit er die anschließende Standpauke auch bei klarem Kopf zu würdigen wusste. Mit zwei mit Wasser gefüllten Gläsern kam er zurück, bot eines Connor an und setzte sich dann zu ihm an den Tisch.

„So, trink das erstmal leer. Dann erzähle mir in aller Ruhe, was du gemacht hast, während ich weg war.“

Lesters Verwunderung wuchs und wuchs. Gerade eben hatte Connor noch recht rational, also, für seine Verhältnisse, die Sache mit dem Kissen erklären können und nun schien er keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr aneinander zu reihen in der Lage zu sein.

„Ok, ja ich erkläre es dir. Jap. Mach ich. Jetzt sofort.“

Zwar atmete der Junge jetzt schwer und schien ziemlich gehetzt, doch wenigstens muhte und loopte er nicht mehr, was für seinen Vorgesetzten eine erhebliche Erleichterung darstellte.

„Es begann alles damit, dass ich, Sid und Nancy...“

„Sid und Nancy?“

„Ja. Freunde von mir.“

„Du hast deine Freunde zu mir eingeladen??“

„Ja. Also, nein. Es sind keine echten Freunde. Unsichtbare Freunde!“

Lester ergriff erschrocken den Kaktus und hielt ihn wie eine Waffe vor sich. Seine Stimme klang nervös, als er fragte: „Du hast _unsichtbare Freunde_?“

„Ja, nein, ja, nein, ja, NEIN! Aaaargh. Nein. Natürlich nicht! Ich hab nur Angst. Vor dir!! Deshalb stand ich auch eben unter Schock, du weißt ja, das ist eine ganz normale Reaktion, wenn man halt einen Schock erlitten hat, aber jetzt geht es mir wieder gut und ich muss dir jetzt einfach die Wahrheit sagen, aber bitte, bitte, wirf mich nicht raus!“

Das musste Lester erstmal verdauen. Keine Drogen, nur ein Schock also. Na klar.

„Aha, ein Schock. Der bringt dich also dazu, verrückte Geräusche von dir zu zu geben und scheinbar kein Wort zu verstehen von dem was ich sage?“

„Jap, das gehört zu den Symptomen. In der Akutphase - also im so genannten peritraumatischen Zeitraum - ist vor allem eine Betäubung der betroffenen Person auffällig. Sie scheint wichtige Aspekte der Situation nicht zu bemerken oder führt Handlungen durch, die unangebracht oder völlig sinnlos erscheinen (Bewusstseinseinengung, Wahrnehmungs- und Reizverarbeitungsstörung).“

„Oh. Na dann.“

„Mhm. Isso. Ich hab das mal aus 'nem Lexikon auswendig gelernt, schließlich bin ich ja Wissenschaftler und ich habe gedacht, das könnte irgendwann wichtig sein. Also, auch für die Arbeit mit Anomalien, die sind ja schon ...schockierend.“

„Ich persönlich würde ja sagen, dass du das einzige schockierende Artefakt in diesem Haus bist, aber anscheinend gibt es wohl etwas, das hingegen _dich_ schwer traumatisiert hat. Tja, man lernt nie aus. Was hat dich denn in diese psychisch doch eher belastende Lage versetzt?“

„Naja, also, wenn man ehrlich sein soll, dann warst Du es, dessen Erscheinen mich gerade ziemlich traumatisiert hat.“

„Na, danke. Ich denke, solch eine Aussage ist von einer Person wie dir als ein Kompliment an mich zu werten.“

„Ja, klar. Das war auch nett gemeint. Wirklich!“  
Ein aufrichtiger Blick aus großen braunen Augen, als hätte Connor nicht schon längst gelernt, dass dies bei Lester verschwendete Mühe war.

„Ich kann mich des Eindrucks jedoch nicht ganz erwehren, dass es hier noch etwas gibt, dass dich ein wenig schockiert, wenn nicht gar geschockt hat. Vielleicht etwas, das sich in meinem Gästezimmer befindet?“

Lester war näher getreten und stellte mit seinen vor der Brust verschränkten Armen das perfekte Bild eines zu Tode genervten Mannes dar, der an diesem Tag keine weiteren blöden Ausreden erträgt.

„Ach ... du meinst meinen Wecker?“


	6. Das Leben ist zum Lachen da, drum nehm' ich Psychopharmaka

Das war das Ende. Niemand würde Lester mehr aufhalten können. Niemand.  
Wer wäre auch in der Lage, wer hätte den Mut dazu, sich diesem wütenden Mann entgegenzustellen, der sich nun auf den lange verteidigten Unterschlupf von Sid und Nancy zu bewegte?

Eine schreckliche Stille senkte sich über das Zimmer, die ganze Welt schien den Atem anzuhalten.

„Uuuuaaaaargh!“, klang das verzweifelte Gebrüll, das Connor ausstieß, während er sich mit einem großen Sprung vor die Tür warf und gleich noch ein gutes Stück über den Boden schlitterte.

Doch der Blick, den ihm sein Vorgesetzter daraufhin zuwarf, hatte es in sich. „Das bedeutet Krieg!“, sagte dieser Blick und auch die grüne, stachlige Waffe, die der erzürnte Verteidiger der wahren Ordnung immer noch in der Hand hielt, strahlte eine beunruhigende Aura kalter Grausamkeit aus.

So kam es, dass die oben erzählte tapfere Aktion die letzte dieser Art von Seiten des Beschützers der Diictodons war, denn nun setzte sich Connor bloß auf, lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür an und schloss resigniert die Augen.

Doch nun schien auch Lester von leiser Furcht ergriffen, seine eine Hand umklammerte krampfhaft den Kaktus, mit der anderen drückte er ganz langsam die Türklinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt weit.

Sid und Nancy, die seit langem verzweifelt auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatten, begannen sofort freudig zu fiepsen, als habe Lester sie aus langer Gefangenschaft befreit. Passend zu ihrer Freude setzten sie ihren dankbarsten Blick aus ihren großen Augen auf. Sie hatten ihren neuen Zweitpapa sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen.

Die beruhte allerdings eher weniger auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aus Lesters Miene sprach Abscheu und Entsetzen, die Angst war jedoch verschwunden, hatte sich doch herausgestellt, dass sein gefürchteter Gegner ihm nicht einmal bis zum Knie reichte.

„Connor?“, wandte er sich mit drohendem Unterton an den Studenten. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass ich halluziniere!“

„Da helfen Neuroleptika! Also, gegen Halluzinationen ...“

„Neuro- WAS?! Ach, lass es, wir wissen doch beide, dass das, was ich hier sehen muss, nichts als die Realität ist.“

„Das bezweifle ich ... ich meine, was siehst du denn? Ich zumindest sehe nichts, was man mit einem Kaktus bekämpfen müsste. Oder überhaupt bekämpfen müsste!“

„Dann komm sofort her und erkläre mir _das_!“  
Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger deutete er auf die beiden Unruhestifter.

Langsam erhob Connor sich und kam auf die Tür zu.  
Mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck riss er diese auf und ignorierte es, dass Sid und Nancy sofort an seinen Beinen vorbei in die Wohnung stürmten.  
„Also, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Lester! Was siehst du denn, Dinosaurier?“  
Hierbei lachte er schüchtern auf und tat so, als suche er das Gästezimmer nach Urzeitmonstern ab.

Lester war beim Vorbeizischen der Diictodons ein kurzer Aufschrei entwichen, der ihm sofort danach peinlich zu sein schien. Er räusperte sich und fuhr herum. „Connor, das ist jetzt wirklich lächerlich! Du kannst dieses Theater gleich aufgeben und mir einfach erklären, was diese Viecher hier zu suchen haben!“

Doch Aufgeben war nicht Connors Stärke.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst! Ich kann hier nichts sehen, was nicht hingehört. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einfach überarbeitet bist und dringend etwas Ruhe benötigst?“

„Connor, ich-“

„Das mit den Neuroleptika war auch ernst gemeint. Es ist heutzutage nichts Schlimmes mehr daran, Psychopharmaka zu nehmen, viele Menschen haben psychische Probleme, vor allem hart arbeitende Führungskräfte.“

Während all dieser Worte hatte Lester hilflos zusehen müssen, wie ihm unbekannte Kleintiere über seinen Boden schlitterten und purzelten.

Obwohl ... unbekannt? So unbekannt waren sie gar nicht. An dem Tag, an dem er Connor eingeladen hatte, bei sich zu wohnen, hatte er die beiden schon mal gesehen. Damals hatte er allerdings nicht geglaubt, dass Connor es tatsächlich wagen würde, sie in seine Wohnung mitzunehmen, außerdem waren ihm diese Tiere damals nicht ganz so fremd erschienen, nicht ganz so ... urzeitlich.

Nun war es mit seiner Zurückhaltung vorbei:  
„Connor Temple! Hast du etwas ernsthaft diese _Straftat_ begangen, Wesen aus einer Anomalie zu stehlen und als Haustiere zu zweckentfremden?“

Connor wollte zaghaft etwas einwenden, doch Lester war nun voll in Fahrt und ließ sich nicht mehr stoppen, seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und die Worte kamen nun in doppeltem Tempo aus seinem Mund geschossen.

„Weißt du denn gar nicht, was das für Konsequenzen haben kann? Wir wissen überhaupt nicht, ob sich diese Tiere als Haustiere eignen, du Idiot! Hast du denn gar nicht bedacht, dass sie vielleicht Viren aus Urzeiten einschleppen könnten, für Menschen tödliche Viren? Und noch wichtiger: Was haben diese Wesen für einen Charakter? Du magst sie noch für friedlich halten, doch wer weiß, vielleicht entpuppen sie sich nach einiger Zeit als blutrünstige Killer, die Kampffähigkeiten haben, von denen wir Menschen nichts ahnen können?“

Während dieser Schimpftirade waren seine Gesten immer wilder geworden und schließlich kam es, wie es kommen musste: Der Griff um den Kaktus lockerte sich, was dieser sofort zur Flucht nutzte. In einem hohen Bogen schwang er sich durch den Raum, lies den Boden weit unter sich. Das Geschehen schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen und vier entsetzte Augenpaare folgten der Bahn des kleinen grünen Flugobjekts.

Der Großteil der sich im Raum befindenden Personen war zu erschrocken, um etwas zu tun, doch nicht so Sid. Mit einem gewagten Sprung fing er den Kaktus aus der Luft, kurz bevor dieser tödlich auf dem Boden landen konnte.

„Oh mein Gott.“ Lester war auf die Knie gesunken und Rang nach Atem. „Ich dachte schon, er würde sterben.“

Den Kaktus immer noch in Maul kam Sid auf ihn zu getrottet und legte die Pflanze sanft vor ihm nieder, die Stacheln schienen ihn nicht zu stören. Freudig wedelte er mit dem Schwanz.

Immer noch zitternd streichelte Lester ihn vorsichtig.  
„Ich bin dir so dankbar, mein Kleiner! Ich sah meinen kleinen stachligen Kameraden schon tot auf dem Boden liegen, doch du hast ihn gerettet!“

Zu Connor gewandt fuhr er fort:  
„Vergiss alles, was ich gesagt habe! Wir behalten die beiden! Der Kaktus ist mir wohl mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als ich zugeben mochte. Für jene Rettungsaktion schulde ich diesen Tieren ewige Dankbarkeit.“


	7. On the Way to Cactusland

Ja, die Stille war unheimlich.  
Nach seinem ungewohnt herzlichen Ausbruch angesichts der heiklen Lage, in der sich sein Kaktus befunden hatte, war Lester beschämt in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Er hatte Connor nicht einmal befohlen, die Diictodons aus dem Wohnzimmer zu entfernen. Eigentlich hätte dieser also glücklich und erleichtert sein können, aber irgendwie war diese Friedfertigkeit noch beunruhigender als ein neuerlicher Zornesausbruch hätte sein können.

Connor saß auf dem Sofa, links und rechts von ihm lagen an ihn gekuschelt Sid und Nancy. Der junge Mann hatte die Arme um seine tierischen Freunde gelegt und streichelte sie geistesabwesend. Er hatte nachzudenken.

Irgendwie tat Lester ihm Leid. Schließlich war er so nett gewesen, Connor bei sich einziehen zu lassen, außerdem hatte er erst vor wenigen Minuten bewiesen, dass auch er ein Herz besaß. Wenn auch nicht für Menschen oder Tiere, aber wenigstens für Kakteen.

Es müsste doch irgendetwas geben, mit dem er Lester eine Freude bereiten könnte, eine Möglichkeit, sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Doch wie? Was wusste er bis jetzt über Lester?  
Er liebte seinen Kaktus und augenscheinlich keine Menschen. Nun gut.  
Was ließ sich damit anfangen? Nicht wirklich viel, doch das wollte Connor auch nicht. Er wollte einfach nur Irgendetwas, das Lester erfreute, ihn geringfügig aber auch zu einem besseren Menschen machte. Im Sinne davon, dass er zu einem freundlichen, humorvollen Menschen würde, mit dem es eine Freude war, zusammen zu arbeiten. Ja, Connor hatte sich viel vorgenommen.

Aber was wäre das für eine Aktion?  
Ein Besuch im Streichelzoo?  
Nie im Leben, alleine die Vorstellung, von Lester in einem Streichelzoo war katastrophal. Vor Connors innerem Auge tauchte ein Bild jenes Mannes auf, wie dieser mit verschränkten Armen und angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck inmitten von kleinen Schäflein und Ziegenbabys stand, die begeistert an den Beinen seiner Anzughose knabberten. Nicht gut.

Man sollte sich bei einer Phobie, auch bei der Konfrontationstherapie, langsam und allmählich dem Auslöser der Angst nähern. Wenn Lester also Angst vor dem Umgang mit Lebewesen hatte, musste Connor ihn in kleinen Schritten zu der Erkenntnis führen, dass sie nicht alle Feinde waren. Dieses gelang sicher am einfachsten bei jenen Lebewesen, die sich nicht unverhofft bewegten oder Geräusche von sich gaben.  
Ein Waldspaziergang mit anschließendem Picknick?

Nein.  
Connor schüttelte den Kopf.  
Lester würde dies wahrscheinlich als Anmachversuch werten und schließlich befanden sie sich nicht in irgendeiner seltsamen Fanfiktion!

Was also dann?  
Auch Sid und Nancy schienen sich der Dramatik der Problematik bewusst, weshalb sie auf Grund der Tragik fatalerweise phlegmatisch in Lethargie versanken.

Doch endlich, bevor die Verzweiflung überhand nehmen konnte, hatte er die rettende Idee.  
Sein Blick war immer wieder hilfesuchend durchs Zimmer geirrt, bis ihm aufgefallen war, dass der Kaktus nicht an seinem üblichen Platz stand. Dies konnte nur eines bedeuten: Lester hatte ihn mitgenommen, um ihn bei sich zu haben. Was das nicht süß?  
Connor seufzte beglückt. Kakteen waren die Lösung, ganz einfach!

Lester würde so gut wie alles tun, wenn es nur etwas mit seinen Lieblingspflanzen zu tun hätte, da war er sich ganz sicher.  
Schon reifte in Connors Kopf die perfekte Idee für einen unvergesslichen Tagesausflug.

Ein wenig später.  
Connor hatte zu Ende gedacht, Kaffee gekocht und sich im Kopf schon ein paar Sätze als Gesprächseinstieg zurecht gelegt.  
Sogar Sid und Nancy waren weggesperrt worden, damit Lester möglichst gut gelaunt in die Unterhaltung würde starten können.  
Frohen Mutes klopfte der Student also an dessen Tür.

Nach einer gar nicht so langen Weile öffnete Lester tatsächlich die Pforte zu seinem Reich und streckte nur ein klein wenig genervt den Kopf heraus.  
„Was gibt es denn Wichtiges?“  
„Och, ich habe bloß Kaffee gekocht und dachte, vielleicht hättest du Lust, mit mir einen zu trinken ...“  
Anscheinend fiel Lester kein ausreichender Grund zur Ablehnung ein – oder er war noch zu erschöpft von den vorangegangenen Ereignissen. Auf jeden Fall ergab er sich ohne Widerspruch und folgte Connor in die Küche.

So saßen sie dann einander am Tisch gegenüber.  
Es war Zeit für einen von Connor perfekt geplanten, angemessenen und umwerfenden Gesprächseinstieg.

„Lester, wärst du eigentlich manchmal gerne so ein edler Ritter in strahlender Rüstung auf einem weißen Pferd?“

„Was, bitte?!“

Ups. Falscher Satz.  
Der sollte doch später kommen, am Tag des Ausflugs, nachdem sie ... aber egal, nächster Versuch.

„Nein, nein, vergiss das! Was ich fragen wollte, ist: Wie sieht für dich eigentlich das Paradies aus?“

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich für meine religiöse Auffassung interessierst, aber zu deiner Information: Ich glaube nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod, sondern bin der Meinung, dass wir aus dem Leben hier auf der Erde das Beste machen sollten.“

Oh-oh.  
Eine religiöse Diskussion hatte er eigentlich nicht losbrechen wollen.   
Obwohl er Lesters Gedanken schon interessant fand, der wirkte für ihn nämlich eindeutig nicht wie jemand, der aus dem Leben auf der Erde das Beste macht.  
Doch darüber zu reden war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, das Gespräch sollte schnellstmöglich auf das richtige Thema gelenkt werden. Leider hatte Connor keinen passenden Satz mehr parat. Das heißt, er könnte es mal mit einer ganz dezenten Andeutung versuchen.  
Das Problem war nur, er konnte nicht wirklich singen, genauer gesagt, überhaupt nicht. Egal.

„Meiiiiiin kleiner grüner Kaktus, der steht auf dem Balkon, holladi, hollada, holladoooo!“

Samt Stuhl war Lester zurückgewichen, zunächst erschrocken von diesem plötzlichen Ständchen, dann ärgerlich.

„Sofort aufhören! Merke dir eins: Wenn du mit mir sprichst, lass bitte die Finger von seltsamen Metaphern, hochphilosophischen Fragen und vor allem GESANG!“

Lester nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee und sah aus, als würde er sich gleich wieder in Rage reden.

Oh, na dann. Nur heraus damit.  
„Lester, was hältst du davon, mit mir ins Kakteenland zu gehen? Nur so als kleines Dankeschön, dafür, dass ich Sid und Nancy behalten darf, das wird bestimmt lustig und -“

Nun stellte sein Vorgesetzter seine Tasse ab und schien kurz vor einem neuerlichen Zusammenbruch zu stehen.

„Lass das! Bei jedem zweiten Satz, den du von dir gibst, frage ich mich, ob man dich nicht in eine Heilanstalt für geistige Gesundheit stecken sollte, denn um die scheint es bei dir ja nicht ganz so gut bestellt zu sein.“

„Sag bloß, du kennst das Kakteenland nicht?!“

Connor strahlte beglückt. Sollte er in der hohen Kunst der Artenunterscheidung, Anschaffung und Am-Leben-Erhaltung eher bewandert sein als Lester?

„Nein, stell dir vor, ich kenne dieses ominöse Land nicht, ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nichtmal, dass es überhaupt existiert.“

„Das ist der Wahnsinn, dass du das nicht kennst! Das Kakteenland ist ein riiiiesig großer Laden für Kakteen aller Art und den kennst du nicht? Liegt hier ganz in der Nähe und ich hab nur gedacht, dass wir uns da mal umschauen könnten und vielleicht etwas Futter...äh, Dünger für deinen Kaktus besorgen! Wie heißt der eigentlich?“

„Hat keinen Namen. Das Kakteenland ... hm ... “

Man konnte sehen, wie Lester mit sich rang. Auf der einen Seite war er definitiv angetan von der Idee, diesem Laden einen Besuch abzustatten, auf der anderen Seite war der Gedanke an einen Ausflug mit Connor eher abschreckend.

Doch sein junger Mitbewohner war nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
„Ich schwöre dir, das wird total Spaß machen! Das brauchst du einfach, mal ein Bisschen entspannen, ein lockeres Leben ...“

„Ach, wirke ich etwa nicht unglaublich entspannt und locker?“  
Hochgezogene Augenbrauen, abfälliger Blick, aber umspielte da nicht ein leichtes Grinsen die Mundwinkel des strengen Regierungsbeamten?

„Oh, ich _wusste_ es! In Wahrheit freust du dich total, du kannst es nur nicht zeigen ... also, wann fahren wir?“

Ja, auch ein Sir James Peregrine Lester war in der Lage, anzuerkennen, wenn es zu spät war, noch nein zu sagen.

„Meine Güte, Junge, du strahlst ja wie ein kaputtes Atomkraftwerk, aber ist ja in Ordnung, ich komme mit, wenn du willst schon diesen Samstag. Unter einer Bedingung: Niemand, ich wiederhole NIEMAND wird von unserem Ausflug erfahren!“

„Yo, geht klar, Alter!“

Mir einer zum High-Five erhobenen Hand sprang Connor fröhlich auf seinen Chef zu.  
„Reue“ war gar kein Ausdruck dafür, was dieser Angesichts seiner Zusage nun empfand.

Dabei ahnte er noch gar nicht, was Connor nach dem Kakteenland-Besuch mit ihm vorhatte ...


	8. Transzendenz und Tavernen

Der glorreiche Tag war gekommen: Samstag, 11.00 Uhr und insgesamt der perfekte Tag für einen gemeinsamen Ausflug ins Reich der Kakteen.

Lester war die ganze Sache immer noch sichtlich peinlich, aber versprochen war eben versprochen, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Außerdem hatte Connor tatsächlich dichtgehalten und keinem Teammitglied von der Unternehmung erzählt und sich auch „zu Hause“ mit vorfreudigen Andeutungen zurückgehalten. Nun zappelte er aber ungeduldig neben seinem Mitbewohner herum, der sich auch für ein Freizeitvergnügen nicht dazu herablassen konnte, seinen Kleidungsstil etwas lockerer zu gestalten.

Aufrecht stand Lester vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich zufrieden.  
Nein, er war kein vergnügungssüchtiger Nichtsnutz, auch wenn er nun einen Ausflug ganz ohne praktischen Nutzen unternehmen würde, und das sollte man ihm auch ansehen! Von seiner eigenen Erscheinung beeindruckt strich er sich das Jacket glatt und richtete dann seine Krawatte. Als ein kleines humorvolles Augenzwinkern hatte er sich für eine kaktusgrüne entschieden, die sich leuchtend von seinem anthrazitfarbenen Hemd und dem schwarzen Anzug abhob.  
Ein letztes an sein Spiegelbild gerichtetes Nicken, dann gab er dem Drängen des Studenten nach und die beiden begaben sich vor das Haus.

Hier fingen auch schon die nächsten Streitigkeiten an:

„Aber ich weiß den Weg! Wieso darf ich nicht fahren?“

„Ich habe dir dein eigenes Zimmer gegeben, erlaube dir inzwischen sogar, dich auf das Sofa zu setzen, aber ich werde es dir _nie_ gestatten, deine Hände an das Lenkrad meines Wagens zu legen!“

„Oooh,... _bitte_! Ich kann ziemlich gut fahren, meine Führerscheinprüfung habe ich auch gleich beim ersten Mal bestanden. Also fast, nicht ganz beim ersten Mal, aber darauf kommt es jetzt ja auch nicht mehr an. Ich muss sagen, ich habe das schon ziemlich drauf, was Autos angeht. Immerhin komm' ich ja auch echt gut mit Computern zurecht und das ist ja fast das Gleiche!“

„Mr. Temple, meine Antwort ist und bleib 'Nein', also, dürfte ich Sie nun bitten, einzusteigen?!“

Lester lies keine Widerworte mehr gelten.  
So saßen sie dann in seinem blitzblanken Wagen und Connor hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, seinen Vorgesetzten ins Kakteenland zu navigieren.  
Doch was auch immer sich in Connor für verschiedenartige Persönlichkeiten verbargen, keine davon war ein professioneller Navigator.

„Hey, jetzt: Links, ich meinte JETZT! Oh nein, zu spät, umdrehen, umdrehen!!“

Wider Erwarten schafften die beiden es dann doch, wohlbehalten zu Ziel ihrer Reise zu gelangen.  
Vor ihnen erhob sich, mächtig und beeindruckend ein modernes Gebäude, dessen glänzend grüne Lettern auf der pompösen Fassade den Eintritt ins „KAKTEENLAND“ verhießen.

Unsere beiden Helden standen vor der Pforte und sahen einander in die Augen.  
Der Jüngere von beiden hatte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen und schien zu versuchen, seine positive Stimmung auf seinen Mitstreiter zu übertragen. Jener jedoch, der für ein Abenteuer solchen Ausmaßes erstaunlich unpassend gekleidet war, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und in seinem Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen.

Nun traten sie ein, in eine Welt voller Grün und Stacheln.

Der Anblick war überwältigend:  
Eine Halle erstreckte sich vor ihnen, mindestens so groß, wie der Raum, der den Anomaliendetektor beinhaltet und überall standen Regale, die bis zur hohen Decke reichten und vollgestellt waren mit Kakteen aller Arten und Größen.

„Transzendentale Scheiße, ey!“, gab Lester kund.

„Was, bitte?!“  
Connor blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Was um Himmels Willen hatte der doch sonst so beherrschte, höfliche Lester eben gesagt?!?

Dieser lief rot an und hüstelte peinlich berührt.  
„Entschuldige. Die war nur ein unkontrollierter Ausruf, mit dem ich meiner spontanen Begeisterung Herr zu werden versuchte.“

„Äh, ja. Meine Güte, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich zu solchen Ausbrüchen hinreißen lässt! Und was bitte bedeutet 'transzendental'?“

„Nun, wie gesagt, es kam eben unkontrolliert. 'Transzendental' heißt so viel wie 'nicht von dieser Welt' oder 'abgehoben'. Das Fäkalwort, das mir anschließend entfuhr war natürlich keineswegs negativ gemeint, es entsprang eher der Ermangelung anderer Wörter, die die Situation treffend zu beschreiben in der Lage wären.“

„Achso. Na dann ist ja gut.“  
Der Student setzte seinen obligatorischen Hut auf, den er in der ersten Schrecksekunde abgenommen hatte.  
Es war auf jeden Fall ein gutes Zeichen, dass Lester den ersten Anblick, den das Kakteenland ihnen bot, überweltlich gut zu finden schien.

Nachdem Lester es geschafft hatte, sich wieder die Aura des Ungerührten anzueignen, fingen die beiden an, durch die Gänge zu streifen. Zunächst bemühte sich der reizbare Regierungsbeamte noch, die Pflanzen mit einem Ausdruck professionellen, aber distanzierten Interesses zu betrachten, aber bald war auch er mitgerissen von all den Wundern, die sich ihm boten.

Man kann nicht behaupten, dass er wirklich aus sich herausging, doch muss es schon honoriert werden, dass Lester tatsächlich zwischen Blumentöpfen herumwühlte, um besonders schöne Exemplare anzusehen.   
So gelang es ihm schließlich, speziellen Dünger für seinen Heimkaktus auszusuchen.  
Mehr Kakteen wollte er sich jedoch nicht gönnen – wie er Connor erklärte, war ihm einer gut genug, außerdem sei dieser doch viel spezieller, wenn nicht allzu viele davon im Haus waren.

Nach gut zwei Stunden saßen sie wieder im Auto, in ziemlich gelöster und entspannter Stimmung. Nur Connor war etwas nervös, schließlich hatte er noch eine Unternehmung im Auge. Seinen einleitenden Satz zu dieser war zwar schon vor ein paar Tagen beim Kaffee verbraucht worden, aber egal, ein zweiter Versuch war drin:

„Lester, wärst du eigentlich manchmal gerne so ein edler Ritter in strahlender Rüstung auf einem weißen Pferd?“

Überraschenderweise hatte der Satz beim zweiten Versuch keine positivere Wirkung als beim ersten Mal.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Connor aufgrund Lesters Freude über das Kakteenland so viel Mut getankt, dass er Lesters Einwände selbstbewusst überging und so lange auf ihn einredete, bis dieser einwilligte, noch einmal Connors Navigieren zu folgen und das Auto auf ein für ihn unbekanntes Ziel zuzusteuern.

Zu seiner Beunruhigung lenkte sein Beifahrer das Auto immer weiter aus der Stadt heraus. Sie gelangten in immer ländlichere Gebiete. Kleine Dörfer wechselten sich mit kurvigen Landstraßen ab. 

Wenn er sich nicht aufs Fahren konzentrieren musste, warf Lester seinem Beifahrer ab und zu immer irritiertere Blicke zu...wo sollte das wohl hinführen?  
Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass sich immer mehr Autos auf der Straße befanden, obwohl sie immer noch zwischen sogenannten „Kuhkäffern“ herumkurvten.  
Lester wurde zunehmend gereizter...was um Himmels willen wollte Connor hier? Und die ganzen anderen Leute? Ärgerlich presste er die Lippen zusammen und umklammerte das Lenkrad fest. Wenn das irgendein Scherz sein sollte, würde er seinen Mitbewohner rausschmeissen, ganz sicher! Doch bevor er weiter in düsteren Gedanken versinken konnte, riss ihm ein Arm des oben Genannten, der vor seinem Gesicht herumgeschwenkt wurde, aus der inneren Wut.

„So, jetzt rechts auf den Parkplatz fahren, Lester, wir sind da!!“

Geflissentlich sah er über das breite Grinsen des Jüngeren hinweg und versuchte, sich erst einmal Orientierung zu verschaffen. Dies war gar nicht so schwer, denn genau vor dem Parkplatz, zu dem Connor ihn gelotst hatte, stand ein großes Schild:

„Mittelaltermarkt!“

verhieß es.

Fast wäre James Lester mitten auf der Straße stehen geblieben.  
„Erklären. Sofort!“

„Ach, komm schon, ich will dir etwas Bestimmtes zeigen, folg mir einfach!“

„Vergiss es! Ich hasse derartige Märkte! Zunächst einmal bin ich nicht an einer lächerlichen Mittelalter-Nachstellung interessiert, außerdem sind mir dort viel zu viele seltsam gekleidete Menschen.“

„Ja, aber, aber ...komm! Erstens ist es gerade für uns, die wir auf der Arbeit mit Anomalien zu tun haben, mehr als notwendig uns auch in vergangenen Epochen auszukennen, zweitens sind da gar nicht sooo viele Menschen und drittens will ich dir noch etwas zeigen, was mit Kakteen zu tun hat!“

Wahrscheinlich gaben die Kakteen den Ausschlag, auf jeden Fall wehrte sich Lester nicht mehr sondern folgte Connor einfach mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck zum Eingang. Kurz vor der Kasse drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Das ist definitiv der letzte gemeinsame Ausflug. Definitiv.“

Doch dann waren sie drin.  
Von allen Seiten schallten Geräusche. Dudelsackklänge und das Klingeln zahlloser Glöckchen vermengte sich mit den Stimmen unzähliger Marktbesucher. Die Düfte der verschiedensten Gerichtete lagen in der Luft und alles war bunt, diverse Farben konnte man auf der Kleidung der Schausteller und Zuschauer bewundern. An den Verkaufsständen leuchtete und blitzte der Schmuck, dufteten Tee und Gewürze und wehten die Gewänder. Die Menschen drängten und quetschten sich durch die Gässchen, fröhlich lachend und schwätzend und ab und an stieß einer an den unzufrieden dreinblickenden Mann im schwarzen Anzug der einfach stehen geblieben war.

Es war tausendmal schlimmer, als Lester es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dieser Lärm, die Gestänke, die quietschenden Dudelsäcke!  
Als der Musiker gerade ein besonders ausgefeiltes Solo beendet hatte, wandte Lester sich an Connor: „Ich sage dir, wenn dieser Gehörfoltermeister weiterspielt renne ich auf die Bühne und reisse ihm das Ding aus der Hand!“

Zunächst war Connor erschrocken, doch als anscheinend auf der Bühne gerade die Band gewechselt wurde, lief er zu einem aufgehängten Plan des Tages, wo die spielenden Musiker und die jeweilige Musikrichtung aufgelistet waren.

„Keine Angst, gleich kommt eine neue Band! Da steht, die spielen Mittelalter-Metal, vielleicht gefällt dir das...“  
Ein schüchternes Grinsen.

Kein Grinsen bei Lester.  
„Mittelalter-Metal? Metal ist so mittel, Alter!“

Mit dieser unwirschen Entgegnung trat er die Flucht an, allerdings nicht in Richtung Ausgang sondern weiter ins Marktinnere. Nein, ein Sir James Peregrine Lester gab nicht so leicht auf!

Connor folgte seinem Chef eilig, jener war so gereizt dass er die dringende Pflicht verspürte, andere unschuldige Besucher vor dessen Zorn zu schützen.

Doch er kam zu spät. Als er den davonstürmenden Lester eingeholt hatte, hatte der schon ein erstes Opfer gefunden. Es war ein ungefähr gleichaltriger Mann der in eine Art Mönchskutte gehüllt war, deren große Kapuze ihm ins Gesicht hin und unter der zottige blonde Haarsträhnen hervor schauten. Scheinbar hatte er Lester ein Stück zu heftig angerempelt, was für diesen das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Nun starrte er aggressionsgeladen auf den ein Stück kleineren Mann hinab.

„Verzeiht, oh werter Herr, keineswegs war es meine Absicht, mich Euren Schritten in den Weg zu stellen.“, versuchte dieser in altmodischer Sprechweise das Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Versuch fehlgeschlagen, nicht mit Lester!  
Nachdem der seinen Gegner noch einmal von oben bis unten gemustert hatte, blieb sein Blick schließlich an dessen verfilzten Haaren hängen.  
In herablassendem Tonfall sprach er:  
„Zum Frisör mit dir, unwürdiger Wicht!“

Dies genügte zunächst, um den Mann mit offenem Mund dastehen zu lassen.  
Doch Lester war noch nicht fertig:

„Desweiteren rate ich dir, dich vor weiteren Verfehlungen dieser Art in Zukunft zu hüten! Mir dünkt, wenn du es weiter in diesem Tempo durch die Welt zu hasten für nötig hältst, wirst du einmal jemanden geraten, der daraufhin nicht so gnädig mit dir ist, wie ich.“

Nach diesem Ausbruch lief er einfach weiter, verlangsamte seinen Schritt jedoch so weit, dass Connor ihn schließlich einholen konnte.  
Er wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und seufzte auf.  
„Connor, siehst du, das meinte ich! Überall nervige Leute, die das Wort 'Privatsphäre' nicht einmal kennen. Ich halte das hier nicht mehr länger aus, also zeig endlich, was ich sehen sollte, damit wir wieder gehen können.“

„Ist klar“, Connor nickte. „Wir stehen auch gerade am richtigen Stand!“

Lester wandte den Kopf: „Da steht 'Taverne' drauf!“

„Genau!“, bestätigte Connor ihn beglückt. „Und guck mal da!“ Er streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete Flasche die auf dem Regalbrett an der hinteren Wand des Standes stand.

Lester kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Schrift auf dem Etikett lesen zu können: „Ka...Kaktus-Met?? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

Für einen Moment sah er so aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er lachen oder einen Wutanfall bekommen sollte, doch als er wieder von vorbeihastenden Gestalten angerempelt wurde, entschied er sich für ein zwar resigniertes, aber dennoch kämpferisches Grinsen: „Was solls, Connor, kauf ein paar Flaschen! Nüchtern ertrage ich diese Gesellschaft hier nicht länger!“

Nachdem der verwunderte Student den Kauf erledigt hatte, schafften es die zwei sogar, sich ein leeres Eckchen auf einer Bank zu ergattern.

Lester warf noch einen verächtlichen Blick in die Runde und sagte dann: „Wie es aussieht, muss du wohl auf dem Heimweg fahren!“ Er grinste noch einmal, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und setzte die Flasche an den Mund.


	9. Don't call it Wölfchen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass Lester und Connor wohle eher keine deutschen Lieder kennen, albern oder mittelalterlich. Aber wie man sieht, ist die "Story" ja auch ansonsten nicht so überdurchdacht ... :D

Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte Connor begonnen, seinem Vorgesetzten immer besorgtere Seitenblicke zuzuwerfen. Zwar hatte dieser schon lange nichts mehr gesagt, doch einen Schluck Kaktusmet nach dem anderen heruntergekippt während sein Gesichtsausdruck zusehends freundlicher und gelöster wurde.  
Als er fast am Boden der zweiten Flasche angelangt war stellte James Lester den Met bei Seite und sprang auf.

„Connor, ich gebe es auf, aus diesem Tag noch etwas Sinnvolles herausholen zu wollen – lass uns einfach Spaß haben!“

Zwar war an seinem Sprechen kaum etwas zu bemerken, doch einem geübten Betrachter fiel dennoch sofort auf, dass Lester stärkere Rauschmittel als Kaffee kaum gewohnt war: Er stand leicht schwankend da und auch das breite Grinsen war für ihn recht ungewöhnlich.  
Nachdem er Connor auch dazu bewogen hatte, aufzustehen, tat er etwas Unerhörtes:

Mit einem einzigen geschickten Handgriff riss er sich die Krawatte vom Hals.

Connor blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Doch bevor er Lesters unglaubliches Verhalten kommentieren konnte, hatte der auch schon begonnen, den grünen Stoffstreifen mit einer Hand über seinem Kopf zu schwingen. Als ob dies nicht auch schon des Wahnsinns genug wäre, begann er zu singen: „Komm hol' das Lasso raus, wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer!“

Die Umstehenden tuschelten und lachten, was den Chef des ARC aber nicht weiter interessierte. Ungeduldig blickte er zu Connor, der immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand.  
„Jetzt komm schon! Ich bin betrunken und für allen Spaß zu haben, diese Gelegenheit bekommst du nie wieder!“  
Nach diesen Worten brach er in lautes Lachen aus und stob von dannen.

Nun wartete Connor nicht länger sondern düste ihm nach.  
In erschreckender Klarheit war ihm aufgegangen, dass es an diesem Tag wohl er selbst war, der vernünftig war und Verantwortung trug. Zwar hatte er nichts gegen ein Bisschen Spaß einzuwenden, doch konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Lester reagieren würde, wenn er am nächsten Tag nüchtern feststellen würde, woran Connor ihn alles nicht gehindert hatte.

Panisch irrte sein Blick durch die Menschenmenge, er entdeckte Lester dann schließlich in einem Haufen dopsender Menschen, die einer Subway-to-Sally-Coverband zujubelten.  
„Zeig mir deine dunkle Seite, die ist's was ich an dir mag -  
sag dem Teufel in dir guten Tag!“, rief der Sänger gerade ins Mikrofon.

Dieses Lied schien gerade für Lester an diesem Tag geschrieben worden zu sein ... auch er hatte seine starre und seriöse Ausstrahlung abgelegt und dem Teufel in sich guten Tag gesagt. Oder dem Kaktus in sich. Oder was auch immer.

Er schien sich in Mitten der langhaarigen, schwarzgekleideten Menschen richtig wohl zu fühlen und störte sich auch nicht daran, dass er von allen Seiten irritiert betrachtet wurde.  
Oh, er würde sich so ärgern, wenn er wieder nüchtern war.

Da Connor nur zu klar war, dass er diesen Ärger dann aubaden müssen würde, drängte er sich zu seinem Chef vor und zupfte vorsichtig an dessen Ärmel. „Hey, Lester, möchtest du nicht vielleicht lieber zu den Ständen zurückgehen, hier sieht es doch ganz schön wild aus und die Musik ist auch arg laut.“

„Oh Connor, jetzt sei doch nicht so ein Spiesser!“, wurde er dafür angeschnauzt.

Was bitte? Spiesser? Ausgerechnet LESTER nannte ihn einen Spiesser?  
Mochte der auch noch so betrunken sein, das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dachte Connor sich. Vorbei war es mit den Versuchen, Lester zurückzuhalten, aus dem war nun ein Konkurrent geworden. Ha. Spiesser! Dem würde er schon zeigen, wie man richtig abgeht!

Nebeneinander dopsten die beiden nun auf und ab und grölten den Refrain eines Liedes mit, der einen doch recht hohen Ohrwurmfaktor besaß: „Auf der Reise zu den Inseln werden wir das Schiff anpinseln...“

Verärgert musste Connor zugeben, dass sein Mitbewohner keineswegs schnell schlappmachte, Squash schien ihn ziemlich fit zu halten. So sah der junge Student nach einiger Zeit keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als ihn im Hüpfen mit der Schulter anzurempeln. Wider erwarten störte auch das James nicht, sein Grinsen wurde nur noch etwas fröhlicher und er rempelte so fest zurück, dass Connor ins Stolpern geriet. So ging es noch eine Weile weiter – normalerweise wären die Umstehenden auch schnell in das Rempeln mit eingefallen und hätten einen Moshpit gebildet, jedoch hielten sich alle etwas zurück, da ihnen das ungleiche Paar ziemlich suspekt war: Zum einen der elegant gekleidete Mann, der eine grüne Krawatte durch die Luft schwenkte und dann der Jüngere, in Schal und Weste Gehüllte, der während des Auf- und Abhüpfens mit der einen Hand seinen Hut fest auf den Kopf presste, damit dieser nicht davonflöge.

Irgendwann war klar, dass auf diesem Weg kein Sieger im inoffiziellen Anti-Spiessigkeits-Contest ermittelt werden würde können.  
Was ein Glück also, dass die Musiker alsbald ein ruhigeres Lied anstimmten.  
Es war ein Stück, in dem es anscheinend um ein gewisse Maria ging. Das Publikum grölte nun nicht mehr, sondern genoss die Atmosphäre, die aufkam. „Maria, komm her! Diese Stunde wiegt zweitausend Jahre schwer.“, sang der Sänger gefühlvoll.  
Ein Mädchen in der ersten Reihe fühlte sich von diesem Lied merklich besonders angesprochen, an der Art, wie ihre Freunde sie beim Refrain anlächelten, konnte man sich denken, dass sie wohl selbst Maria hieß.  
Darin sah der alkoholisierte Lester, der sich fast als Einziger nicht von der romantischen Stimmung hatte anstecken lassen, seine Chance, sich in den Mittelpunkt zu drängen.  
Stoßend und schiebend bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Zuhörer, die sich zumeist im Takt wiegten.  
Vor besagter Maria blieb er dann zunächst stehen, fiel dann auf die Knie und als der Refrain zum letzten Mal angestimmt wurde, sang er mit und bot dem Mädchen auf ausgestreckten Händen seine Krawatte an.

Diese ergriff sie zögerlich und mit irritiertem Lächeln, wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als auch schon Connor angerannt kam, Lester fortriss und schimpfte: „Lester, jetzt reicht es aber wirklich, du machst dich nur unglaublich peinlich! Und nachher heißt es wieder, es wäre meine Schuld gewesen!“

Lester hatte in seiner momentanen Verfassung nicht die nötige Willensstärke, sich zu wehren, folgte also seinem Mitbewohner wortlos.  
Unter Klängen des nächsten angestimmten Liedes - „Die Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff“ - rannten sie die Gassen entlang, möglichst weit weg vom Ort des Geschehens.

Als sie in einen weniger belebten Teil des Marktes gelangten, verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte.  
Tief atmeten sie durch. Lester war zwar noch immer nicht ganz der Alter, aber schon bedeutend weniger aufgedreht. So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er, anstatt zu tanzen zu beginnen, nur erstaunt seinen Kopf zur hier deutlich kleineren Bühne drehte und fragte: „Connor, was um Himmels Willen ist DAS denn für Musik?“  
Der Gefragte warf einen Blick zum in der Nähe hängenden Plakat und antwortete: „Hm...hier steht, auf der Bühne findet ein Bandcontest für Nachwuchsbands von Jugendlichen statt...über das Genre steht hier nichts. Die Band, die gerade spielt heißt übrigens... _Oh mein Gott!_ Das kann doch nicht sein! Lester, die Band heißt 'Anomaly Detected'!!“ Alarmiert blickte er seinen Vorgesetzten an, doch der schien geistig noch nicht in der Lage zu sein, die Situation zu begreifen.  
„Soll mir das etwas sagen? Was ist denn los mit dir? Ja, die Ausdrücke kommen mir bekannt vor, aber einordnen kann ich sie jetzt nicht...“

Panisch ergriff Connor nun seinen Arm und zerrte ihn vorwärts, vor sich hin murmelnd: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...was soll ich bloß machen, wenn die etwas wissen, von den Anomalien, den Kreaturen, dem ARC? Und gerade jetzt ist Lester mir auch keine große Hilfe...“  
Schließlich waren sie vor der kleineren Bühne angelangt. Da hier bedeutend weniger Publikum anwesend war, schafften sie es leicht, in die erste Reihe zu kommen und sahen hoch zu „Anomaly Detected“.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, schaffte es selbst dem betrunkenen Lester Entsetzen aufs Gesicht zu zaubern.

Vier junge Musiker standen da, sie schienen vom Aussehen her zwischen 16 und 20 Jahren alt zu sein, doch war ihr Aussehen relativ schlecht zu beurteilen, da sie geschminkt waren – und wie! Weiß angemalte Gesichter hatten sie, ihre Münder und Augen waren mit schwarzen Flächen in groteskten Formen ummalt. Der Sänger hatte sich sogar noch großzügig mit Kunstblut beckleckert.  
Doch dies war nicht das einzig Außergewöhnliche an ihnen – Connor erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit, in der er selbst relativ lange Haare gehabt hatte, doch das war nichts gegen die Frisuren dieser jungen Männer. Bei ausnahmslos allen hingen die Haare bis über die Schultern, dem Gitarristen gingen sie sogar bis zur Hüfte.  
Als Connor gerade dachte, noch irrsinniger könnte es wohl nicht mehr kommen, fing jener Gitarrist an zu headbangen, schleuderte seine Haare im Takt auf und ab und ließ sie schließlich sogar wie einen Propeller kreisen.

Verwundert und auch leicht beeindruckt schüttelte Connor den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf das, was wirklich wichtig war: „Lester, hör zu: Ich weiß zwar nicht, wir klar du gerade denken kannst, aber es ist jetzt total wichtig, dass wir, wenn die zu singen anfangen, starkt auf den Text achten. Wenn du irgendetwas hörst, das dir bekannt oder beunruhigend vorkommt, lass es mich wissen!“

Nach diesen Worten wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Band zu und wartete gespannt auf das Ende des Gitarrensolos.  
Da hob der Sänger auch schon das Mikrofon an den Mund.  
Connor zuckte zusammen, Lester neben ihm trat sogar einen Schritt zurück.  
Das hatten sie nicht erwartet.  
„Gesang“ konnte man die Töne nicht wirklich nennen, die aus dem Mund des jungen Mannes strömten.  
Es war ein Krächzen und Kreischen, ein Grollen und Grölen, ein beunruhigendes Brüllen.  
Es war unmöglich, hier auch nur ein einziges Wort zu verstehen, vor allem, da die anderen Musiker wahnsinnig lauten und irrwitzig unrythmischen Lärm produzierten.  
Einmal glaubte Connor kurz, ein lang gezogenes „ARC“ gehört zu haben, doch sagte er sich selbst, dass es wohl nur ein stinknormales „Aaargh!“ gewesen war.

Nach einer Weile zog er Lester bei Seite und meinte nur: „Das hat so keinen Sinn – wenn wir wirklich etwas erfahren wollen, müssen wir wohl nach dem Auftritt mit den Jungs reden.“  
Als er dann aufblickte und in Lesters Augen sah, erschrak er.  
All die unruhige Verwirrung war aus seinem Blick verschwunden, sein Chef sah ihn mit dem gewohnt kühlen und distanzierten Blick an.

„Verflucht, Connor! Ich war betrunken, oder?“, fragte er und gab sich die Antwort gleich selbst: „Ja, war ich. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass es deine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, mich vom Trinken abzuhalten und dass mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen ist, aber zuerst sollten wir uns um das naheliegende Problem kümmern.“  
Hierbei warf er den vier Gestalten auf der Bühne einen verächtlichen Blick zu. 

Connor seufzte erleichtert auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass fürs erste nicht er das Objekt Lesters Zornes sein würde. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, ein wenig Mitleid mit der Band zu haben – klar, sahen diese selbst gefährlich genug aus, doch mit einem wütenden Lester war definitiv nicht zu spaßen!

Schon bald hatte die Gruppe ihren Auftritt beendet und unter dem eher mäßig begeisterten Klatschen des Publikums entstöpselten sie ihre Instrumente und stiegen dann von der Bühne.

Da es keine Fans gab, die begeistert auf sie zustürmten, ergriff Lester die Gelegenheit und rauschte auf die Jungs von „Anomaly Detected“ zu.  
„He, ihr! Wartet! Ich muss mit euch reden.“

Sogleich betrachtete der Sänger mit einem hoffnungsfrohen Schimmern in den Augen Lesters seriöses Auftreten.  
„Sind Sie Plattenproduzent oder so?“  
„Mitnichten. Mein Name ist Sir James Peregrine Lester und ich arbeite in Sachen der Regierung.“

Nun waren die Jungen doch leicht beunruhigt.  
„Und was wollen Sie dann von uns?“, fragte wieder der Sänger, der wohl der Wortführer der Gruppe war.  
Lester antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern betrachtete den Gegenüberstehenden langsam von oben nach unten, wohl wissend, wie nervös den das machte.  
Zwar bemühte sich der junge Musiker, seine Nervosität zu verbergen, doch seine grünblauen Augen flackerten ängstlich. Eigentlich sah er garnicht so abstoßend aus, wie es auf der Bühne den Anschein gemacht hatte, musste Lester zugeben. Würde er die ekelhaften Schminkfarben und das Kunstblut weglassen, sehe er aus wie ein ganz normaler anständiger junger Mann. Abgesehen natürlich von – Lester erschauerte – den blonden Haaren, die noch ein gutes Stück länger als schulterlang waren und ihm von den Anstrengungen des Auftritts verschwitzt und strähnig ins Gesicht fielen.

„Nun denn, wie heißt du, Junge?“, meinte Lester ruhig.  
„Ich...äh...Varg.“, gab der Angesprochene zurück.  
„Varg wie 'Uuaaargh'?“, mischte sich nun Connor ein.  
„Nein. Varg wie das norwegische Wort für Wolf.“  
Nun schwieg Connor beeindruckt. Lester nicht. 

„Also dann, Wölfchen, stell uns doch mal den Rest deiner Truppe vor!“  
Das hätte Lester nicht sagen sollen. Vargs Augen verengten sich, wütend stieß er hervor: „Nennen Sie mich NICHT Wölfchen!“  
Dabei war er einen Schritt auf Lester zugetreten, der jedoch tapfer stehen geblieben war und entnervt weiter ausführte: „Spiel' dich mal nicht so auf, ein falsches Wort und ihr seid Gefangene der Regierung!“

Varg zögerte noch kurz, doch dann entschied er sich, dass Lester wohl Wahres sprach und begann, die anderen vorzustellen.  
Zunächst zeigte er auf den Gitarristen, ein groß gewachsener doch sehr dünner Mann von ca. 20 Jahren, dessen dunkelbraune, leicht gewellte Haare mit Abstand die längsten aller waren. Der Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen wirkte ehrlich doch leicht eingeschüchtert.  
„Das ist Odium, das heißt „Hass“ auf Lateinisch. Man kann ihn aber auch einfach Odi nennen.“

Lester prustete vor unterdrücktem Lachen.  
„Sagt mal, hat denn keiner von euch einen normalen Namen?“  
Nach einem weiteren wütenden Blick beschloss Varg, ihn zu ignorieren, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass er keinen mit alltäglichem Namen vorstellen konnte.  
Der Bassist wurde von ihm Mo genannt, was in diesem Fall jedoch nichts anderes war, als die Abkürzung für Mors, den lateinischen Tod. Jener war der Jüngste der Gruppe und wirkte unglaublich lieb und freundlich – wenn man von der schwarzen Kleidung und den hohen, schweren Stiefeln absah.  
Zum Schlagzeuger wurde überhaupt kein Name genannt, was nicht weiter schlimm war, da er sehr abwesend wirkte und nicht wirklich mitzukriegen schien, was um ihn herum geschah.

Nun standen sie alle da und sahen Lester mit erwartungsvollen Blicken an.  
Was wollte dieser seltsame Mann von ihnen?  
Nachdem Connor und Lester sich von ihren Lachanfällen bezüglich der absurden Namen erholt hatten, stellte Connor die Fragen, die ihnen so wichtig waren:  
„Was macht ihr denn für komische Musik? Warum heißt ihr 'Anomaly Detected'? Was wollt ihr denn damit sagen?“

Wieder war es Varg, der sprach: „Unsere Musik ist Black Metal. Es ist eine raue, für euch wahrscheinlich „böse“ Musik, die oft Hass und Krieg thematisiert...“  
Connor starrte ihn perplex an, nicht wissend, ob er lachen oder wegrennen sollte.  
„Unser Name beruht auf unserem Empfinden, die eigene Anomalität entdeckt zu haben und auszuleben.“

Lester schlug sich entnervt die Hand vor die Stirn: „Komm Connor, lass uns gehen! Die wissen nichts, es ist nur eine Gruppe Pubertierender, die sich selbst für den Nabel der Welt halten!“

Varg schien den Zenit der Wut schon längst überschritten zu haben: „Wir sind keine Pubert-“

„Klappe, Wölfchen!“, gab Lester unbeeindruckt zurück.

Jetzt mischte sich auch Odi ein: „Und von was wissen wir nichts? Was verbergt ihr?“

„Äh, es ist nichts, das war nur ein Scherz!“, versuchte Connor, vergeblich wie immer, die Situation zu retten.

„Genau!“ Jetzt hatte es Lester eilig. „Vergesst einfach, dass wir da waren, wir müssen jetzt weg!“

Hastig liefen die beiden davon, während ihnen „Anomaly Detected“ hinterstarrte.  
Wäre dies eine Filmszene gewesen, wäre nun unter höchst dramatischer Musik auf Connors Geldbeutel gezoomt worden, der ihm beim eiligen Abgang aus der Tasche gefallen war und den Varg nun aufhob.

Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln sagte er: „Was auch immer sie vor uns zu verheimlichen versuchten – wir werden es erfahren.“


	10. Viel Schwarzes, ein wenig Magenta und wieder die kleinen, bunten Ringe

„Lester? Wir haben ein Problem.“

Der Angesprochene hob nur kurz den Kopf und entgegnete dann unwillig: „Irrtum. Ich wage zu vermuten, _du_ hast ein Problem und möchtest mich nun irgendwie mit hineinziehen.“

Es war Sonntag Vormittag und statt zu seiner Familie zu fahren, musste Lester noch einige Akten abarbeiten. Dazu hatte er am Vortag, nach seinem ereignisreichen Ausflug auf einen Mittelaltermarkt, natürlich keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt...  
Nun saß er am Esstisch, Papiere vor sich ausgebreitet und ab und zu einen Schluck aus einer großen Tasse Kaffee nehmend.

„Nein, ich meine, echt, also ernsthaft. Und zwar nicht nur du und ich, sondern vielleicht sogar das ganze ARC und alles, was damit zusammenhängt!“

Das war nicht gerade das, was Lester zu hören gewünscht hatte.  
Jetzt sah er wieder auf und sah nach, was sein Mitbewohner auf Zeit angestellt hatte.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, erfüllte sein Herz nicht gerade mit großer Freude.

Connor stand, sich verzweifelt die Haare raufend, vor dem Sofa. Doch auch heute sah dieses nicht so ordentlich aus, wie es sollte, denn er hatte seinen Rucksack, seine Weste und eine Hose darauf ausgebreitet, augenscheinlich auch den gesamten Tascheninhalt.

Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit rastete Lester nicht aus, sondern fragte nur mit ironischem Unterton: „Ich vermute mal, du suchst etwas, habe ich Recht?“

Connor nickte: „Meinen Geldbeutel.“

„Aha. Das ist zwar außerordentlich dumm für dich, doch sehe ich nicht, was daran ein Problem für mich oder sogar das gesamte ARC darstellen sollte.“

„Naja. Das Problematische daran ist auch nicht der Geldbeutel an sich, sondern das, was darin ist...“

„Geld?“

„Neiiiiin. Eher persönlicher Natur.“

„Kondome?“  
Dies fragte Lester ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„NEIN!“

„Nun, das hätte mich bei dir auch sehr gewundert.“

Connor ignorierte diesen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie und fuhr fort, die Dramatik der Situation zu schildern.

„Oh, jetzt hör mir doch einfach mal zu! Zunächst liegt da eben ein Zettel mit deiner Anschrift drin, falls ich den Beutel mal verlieren sollte und das ist nun halt passiert ...“

„Das kann ich nun fast gar nicht glauben! So etwas erinnert mich an Grundschulkinder, die mit ihrer Anschrift im Brustbeutel zur Schule geschickt werden, doch aus diesem Alter solltest du eigentlich heraus sein ... Hätte deine Handynummer denn nicht genügt?“

Betreten blickte Connor zu Boden.  
„Naja. Und das war noch nicht das Schlimmste ...“

Er machte eine kleine Pause, gerade so, als hoffte er, Lester möge ihn wieder unterbrechen.  
Diesmal tat jener ihm diesen Gefallen jedoch nicht.

„Pf, äh, wie soll ich sagen? Du weißt ja, wie begeistert ich immer wieder von all den Kreaturen bin, die durch die Anomalien kommen ... aus diesem Grund habe ich es mir dann doch, auch gegen das Ausdrückliche Verbot hin, erlaubt, ein paar Fotos zu machen. Die liegen in meinem Geldbeutel – unter anderen Bilder von den Dodos im Stadion und natürlich von Sid und Nancy. Achja, aus Spaß habe ich mir auch vor ein paar Tagen ARC-Visitenkarten ausgedruckt, mit Logo und Anschrift und rate mal, wo sich die gerade befinden?“

Hustend und spuckend verschluckte Lester sich an seinem Kaffe und rang daraufhin verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Connor, das wars! Du bist gefeuert und aus der Wohnung schmeisse ich dich und deine dämlichen Dinosaurier natürlich auch!“

„Aber, nein! Bittebittebitte, Lester! Außerdem sind Sid und Nancy keine Dinosaurier...“

„Das kümmert mich gerade nicht im Geringsten...egal, was sie sind, du wirst noch heute deine Sachen zusammenpacken und mit ihnen verschwinden.“

Panik breitete sich in Connors Augen aus und Panik war es wohl auch, die ihn zu seinem nächsten Versprechen bewog:  
„Gib mir noch eine Chance, bitte! Ich schwöre dir, ich werde noch heute meinen Geldbeutel finden und irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass keine Schäden für das ARC entstehen. Wenn mir das nicht gelingt, kannst du mich gerne rausschmeissen, aber bitte, noch diese eine Chance!“

Eine Weile, in der Connor in nervöser Spannung schweigend verharrte, starrte Lester nur stumm und ratlos geradeaus, doch dann seufzte er und meinte resignierend: „Na gut, es sei dir erlaubt – versuche dein Glück. Schlimmer kann es sowieso nicht mehr kommen.“

Fast wäre Connor ihm vor Freude um den Hals gefallen.  
„Ohhh, danke, danke, danke! Du wirst sehen, die Sache ist in Nullkommanix geklärt!“

Mit ausgestreckten Händen wich Lester auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ist ja gut, Connor, freu' dich nicht zu früh! Und jetzt unternimm was ...“

Hastig rannte Connor zu seinen auf dem Sofa verstreuten Habseligkeiten, schnappte sich das Handy und wollte gerade losrennen, als es plötzlich klingelte.

Beide erstarrten. Wer sollte das sein, Sonntag vormittags?

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt lungerten zwei gelangweilte Jugendliche vor dem Eingang des ARC herum. Hätte man zumindest auf den ersten Blick denken können. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte man dann jedoch, dass die beiden eher angespannt als gelangweilt wirkten und auch das Herumlungern einen angestrengt unauffälligen Eindruck machte.

„Varg, ich kenn' das hier!“, rief der Jüngere gerade begeistert aus.  
„Ich fahr hier oft vorbei und hab' mich immer gefragt, was das für ein Gebäude sein soll. Wäre verdammt genial, wenn wir das herausfänden ...“

Der andere blickte lächelnd auf die Schwarz-Weiß-Kopien diverser Fotos und Visitenkarten, die er in der Hand hielt.  
„Ja, genial wäre das schon – und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir etwas herausfinden. Entweder wir oder die anderen ... ist bestimmt eine total geheime Regierungssache. Irgendwas mit Krieg, Terroristen oder so. Oder Kommunikation mit Außerirdischen!“

Leich beunruhigt sah Mo seinen Freund an. Manchmal wusste er nicht, ob dieser wirklich an das glaubte, was er sagte, oder seinen Mitmenschen nur gerne etwas vormachte.

In Lester Wohnung hatte Connor währenddessen die Tür geöffnet und der Anblick der ungebetenen Gäste veranlasste Lester dazu, aufzuspringen und sich neben seinen Mitbewohner zu stellen, der ohne Reaktion und mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen die beiden Jungs betrachtete.

Lester verschränkte abweisend die Arme und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Verächtlich sah er den jungen Mann mit den langen dunkelbraunen Haaren an, der seinerseits eher verschüchtert wirkte.  
„Aha, so ohne das Make-Up erkennt man dich ja kaum. Du bist der Hass, nicht wahr?“

„Ähm .... ja. Odi.“

Der andere, der hinter ihm in den Raum getreten war, nickte nur stumm. Beim gestrigen Zusammentreffen hatten Connor und Lester ihn nicht wirklich beachtet, doch heute ging eine Kälte von ihm aus, der vor allem Connor zum Erschauern brachte. Der Junge trug eine elegante Hose mit scharfen Bügelfalten unter der die Spitzen seiner schwarzen Stiefel bedrohlich hervorlugten. Sein ärmelloses Shirt hatte er seltsamerweise in die Hose gesteckt selbstverständlich waren alle Kleidungsstücke schwarz. Dadurch, wie ebenso durch seine glatten schwarzen Haare, die ihm weit über die Schultern fielen, erweckte seine blasse Haut den Eindruck, als kenne er die Sonne nur aus Erzählungen.

Lester war aber keineswegs bereit, sich von der äußeren Erscheinung eines für ihn durchgeknallten Jugendlichen einschüchtern zu lassen.  
„Also, was wollt ihr hier?“

„Eigentlich wollten wir euch nur das zurückgeben ...!“  
Mit diesen Worten streckte Odi seine zitternden Hände aus, in denen er Connors Geldbeutel hielt.

Dieser wollte schnell danach greifen, doch Odi hielt das Portmonee gut fest, trat noch einen Schritt nach vorne und bemühte sich, seine Stimme selbstbewusst klingen zu lassen, als er sagte: „Außerdem müssen wir mit euch reden!“

Connor wollte ihm gerade widersprechen, doch Lester kam ihm zuvor. Er nickte und bedeutete Odis Mitmensch, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Trotz Connors verwirrtem und abwehrendem Kopfschütteln winkte er beide zum Esstisch vor und packte Connor dann am Arm. Zu den anderen gewandt sagte er mit einem Lächeln: „Setzt euch schonmal. Wir machen euch nur noch schnell etwas zu Essen, man soll seine Gäste doch ordentlich bewirten.“ Mit diesen Worten hatte er Connor in die Küche gezerrt und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen.

„Was zur Hölle machen die denn hier? Rumschnüffelnde Nachwuchsmusiker haben uns gerade noch gefehlt!!“  
„Was machen wir in der Küche, Lester? Wieso sollen wir ihnen was zu Essen machen, willst du sie vergiften?“  
„Bist du verrückt? Ich wollte nur mit dir reden, wir müssen ihnen doch das gleiche erzählen, wenn sie etwas über die Visitenkarten oder Bilder fragen.“  
„Also, ich sage dann einfach -“  
„Was du tust, ist auf jeden Fall, alles als schlechten Witz darzustellen: Die Visitenkarten waren eine Layoutübung, das ARC existiert gar nicht und die Fotos mit den Kreaturen sind nur gute Fälschungen.“  
Connor nickte.

Lester hatte während des Redens hastig zwei Schüsseln mit Froot Loops gefüllt und mit Milch übergossen, die nahm er nun in die Hände und bedeutete Connor, sich zurück zu den anderen zu begeben.

Er stellte den Jugendlichen die Müslischüsseln vor die Nasen und dann setzten er und Connor sich auch.

Beim Anblick des Essens wich Odis verängstigte Miene einem erfreuten Strahlen. „Juchu, Froot Loops!“, jubelte er leise, was ihm einen wütenden Seitenblick von seinem ernsthaften Sitznachbarn einbrachte. Doch auch dieser konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen selig zu leuchten begannen, als er nach dem Löffel griff.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen am Tisch, doch als er seine Schüssel leergelöffelt hatte, klappte Odi mit betont dramatischer Geste den Geldbeutel auf. Anscheinend war sein Selbstbewusstsein durch den Verzehr der bunten Ringe in sofern gestärkt worden, dass er Connor nun direkt in die Augen sah, eine ARC-Visitenkarte zückte und fragte: „Was ist das?“

Man muss zugeben, dass Connors Lachen dann doch eher gezwungen klang.  
„Ach, daaas ... Ich mach sowas professionell. Ich bin ...ähm ...Layoutist. Das waren nur so Übungen, das Anomaly Research Center habe ich mir ausgedacht.“

Odi hob nur die Augenbrauen.  
„Ach. Verzeih mir die Unhöflichkeit, aber wenn du das professionell machst, sind diese Dinger richtig, richtig schlecht.“

Vollkommen überrumpelt von Odis plötzlichem Ausbruch selbstbewusster Unfreundlichkeit konnte sich Connor nicht wehren.

„Außerdem sind wir nicht dumm. Auf diesen Zetteln steht „Anomaly Research Center“ und habt uns auf unseren Bandnamen angesprochen, „Anomaly Detected“. Also, was hat es mit diesen Anomalien auf sich?“

„Transzendentale Scheisse.“, konnte Lester sich nicht verkneifen wieder einmal von sich zu geben. Augenscheinlich hatte er wirklich Gefallen an diesem Ausdruck gefunden. „Ihr Kinder könnt ja wirklich denken!“ 

„Altah, Lester, jetzt hast DU uns verraten! Diesmal ist es nicht meine Schuld!“, rief Connor fast triumphierend.

Die jungen Schwarzmetaller warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu.  
„Ok, dann ist es also geklärt, dass ihr irgendwas mit Dingern zu tun habt, die ihr Anomalien nennt. Diese Sachen werden sogar von der Regierung kontrolliert. Bleibt uns also nur noch herauszufinden, was das alles zu bedeuten hat und warum es so geheim ist.“

„Wenn wir euch das sagen würden, müssten wir euch leider töten.“, wies ihn Lester eiskalt zurück.

Diese Drohung hatte allerdings nicht die gewünschte Auswirkung: Während Odi nur mit den Schultern zuckte, konnten sie seinen schwarzhaarigen Begleiter zum ersten Mal lächeln sehen.

Ungerührt wurde die Befragung fortgesetzt, doch diesmal zückte Odi ein Bild von Sid und Nancy: „Was, um Wotans Willen, soll das denn bitte sein?“

Connor wollte gerade damit beginnen, die improvisierte Ausrede von den Fälschungen anzubringen, als er, wie die beiden anderen auch, bemerkte, dass eine erschreckende Wandlung in Lester vorgegangen war.

Mit starrem Blick hatte dieser das Foto ins Auge gefasst, seine Lippen waren nur noch ein zusammengepresster Strich und in seinen Augen leuchtete die pure Wut.

„Connor...was soll das? Sehe ich etwa richtig?“

„Ähm, das sind Sid und Nancy. Du kennst sie.“, meinte Connor verwirrt, womit auch diese Ausrede hin war.

„Der rechte...das ist Sid, oder? Dieser verfluchte Sid...kaut er da wirklich an meiner einzigen magentafarbenen Krawatte herum?“ Nun war Lester aufgesprungen. „Aaaaahh!“

Reflexartig hielt sich Connor seine verschränkten Arme vor's Gesicht.  
Odi brach in prustendes Lachen aus und der Andere betrachtete Lester verächtlich.

Der jedoch ignorierte dies vollkommen und sprang auf um dem flüchtenden Connor zu folgen, der in seiner Panik die Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte und nun die Treppe hinunter polterte.

Connor war zwar jünger und hatte mehr Erfahrung darin, vor Urzeitmonstern wegzulaufen, aber Lester war wirklich, wirklich wütend. Die Wohnung lag im dritten Stock, sodass Lester sich zwei Stockwerke warmlaufen konnte, bis er plötzlich mit dem Ausruf „Du Unwürdiger! Die Magentafarbene!“ eine Treppenabsatz übersprang, von hinten auf Connors Rücken landete und ihn so zu Boden warf.

Währenddessen standen Mo und sein Mitstreiter vor dem ARC und reimten sich, jedenfalls Varg. Dies war den beiden aber nicht klar, da auf den kopierten Visitenkarten nur „Anomaly Research Center“ angegeben war.

„Und was jetzt?“ Mo war ratlos, im Gegensatz zu Varg, der eher ein Favorisierer der direkten Art war. Ohne zu zögern Schritt er auf den futuristischen Schalter zu und betätigte einen Knopf, den er völlig richtig als Klingel interpretiert hatte.  
Beide hatten damit gerechnet, dass sich die Gegensprechanlage meldete, doch es irrt der Mensch, solange er strebt und so wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sie sahen sich einem Mann gegenüber, der komplett in Schwarz gekleidet war: Eine schwarze Hose mit aufgesetzten Taschen, eine schwarzes Muskelshirt und die große Schusswaffe, die er auf die ungebetenen Besucher richtete, war natürlich ebenfalls schwarz.

„Achduscheisse“, entfuhr es Mo. Auch Varg schien erschrocken, so ließ er seine langen Haare vor sein Gesicht fallen, als könnten diese ihn vor eventuellen Schüssen schützen.

Der ihnen Gegenüberstehende warf ihnen einen skeptischen Blick aus seinen hellbraunen Augen zu, strich sich kurz über seinen schwarzen, nach hinten gegelten Haare und meinte dann:  
„Falls das ein Klingelstreich sein sollte, habt ihr den Teil mit dem Wegrennen vergessen.“

Sollte Captain Becker gedacht haben, dies würde den jugendlichen Ruhestörern die Sprache verschlagen, war er einen Irrtum erlegen.

Rasch hatte Varg sich wieder gefasst und sagte den Satz, den er sich vorher zu recht gelegt hatte: „Wir haben eine Anomalie detected. Wir wollen mit einem Verantwortlichen sprechen.“

Das Pokerface des Soldaten ließ kurz Verwunderung erkennen: „Was wisst ihr über Anomalien?“

Varg ließ ein überhebliches Lächeln sehen: „Tja ... Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie als Türsteher der Richtige sind, um mit uns darüber zu sprechen.“

Becker unterdrückte seine Verärgerung recht erfolgreich, doch nachdem er die beiden herbeigewunken hatte, stieß er Varg mit seinem Gewehr besonders heftig in die richtige Richtung.

„Na dann, wir werden sehen, was ihr wisst. Glück für euch, dass Professor Cutter selbst sonntags inzwischen nicht mehr nach Hause fährt.“

Nun lagen Connor und Lester im Treppenhaus, ersterer unten. Der Student rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Zwar war sein Chef eher schlank, dennoch war sein Gewicht nicht allzu angenehm zu tragen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn er einem mit voller Wucht auf den Rücken gesprungen war. Heute schien sich Lester von jeder Verantwortung seinem frisch gebügelten Anzug gegenüber loszusagen. Er kniete über dem Jüngeren und hielt dessen Arme fest auf den Boden gepresst.  
„Also – jetzt gib mir EINE vernünftige Erklärung, wie dein zerstörerisches Untier in Besitz einer meiner Lieblingskrawatten gelangt ist!“

Connor wollte gerade zu einer rettenden Erwiderung ansetzen, als zwei Stockwerke über ihnen aus Lesters Wohnung ein verzweifeltes Schreien klang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, noch eine Nachbemerkung von mir: Falls ihr euch wundert, dass Odi und sein Kumpel direkt an der Wohnungstür bei Lester klingeln, Connor bei seiner Flucht jedoch erstmal ein Treppenhaus herunterrennen muss, was eigentlich auf eine Wohnung mit Klingeln unten am Eingang schließen lässt, dann mein Kompliment, ihr seid sehr aufmerksame Leser! :D  
> Ich dagegen bin eine nicht ganz so aufmerksame Schreiberin...stellt euch einfach vor, der Haupeingang würde nie abgeschlossen werden und auf dem Zettel in Connors Geldbeutel stünde auch drauf, in welchem Stock Lester wohnt. ;-)


	11. Anomalien treten auf ...

„Oh Gott, was ist denn nun schon wieder?“ Lester, der seinen Mitbewohner immer noch zu Boden drückte, richtete sich nun langsam auf und starrte entsetzt in Richtung seiner Wohnung.  
Das Schreien war verstummt und hatte eine beunruhigende Stille hinterlassen.  
Connor wollte gerade etwas antworten, als noch ein Geräusch ertönte, das mindestens ebenso beunruhigend war, wie seltsame Schreie aus Lesters Wohnung.

„Herrje, das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein!“, stöhnte Lester verzweifelt auf.  
Doch der tragbare Anomaliendetektor in Connors Hosentasche beugte sich seiner Autorität nicht.  
„Wohin jetzt? Da lang-“ - eine kurze Kopfbewegung zur Wohnung hin - „oder da hin?“, hier erhob Connor den Detektor. Selbst Partei ergreifen wollte er nicht. Schwierige Entscheidungen waren Chefsache.

Und der Chef überlegte. Es galt, vernünftig abzuwägen – zwei augenscheinlich Verrückte in Lesters Wohnung zurück-, oder möglicherweise tödliche Urzeitmonster auf die Welt loslassen?  
Tapfer entschied sich Lester dafür, sich und Connor in die dramatischere der beiden Situationen zu begeben: „Connor, wir gehen da jetzt hoch! Um die Anomalie können sich zunächst die anderen kümmern.“

Unterdessen waren Varg und Mo vom genervten Becker ins ARC geführt worden und konnten trotz angestrenger Bemühungen, cool zu bleiben, dezente Kennzeichen der Bewunderung nicht unterdrücken, als sie die imposante Rampe und den Anomaliendetektor in der Mitte der Halle entdeckten.

„Nicht glotzen, weitergehen!“, wies Becker sie zurecht, der es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, Varg noch einmal mit dem Gewehr zu stoßen.  
Der ließ sich noch immer nicht beeindrucken, wohingegen Mo schon ein wenig eingeschüchtert wirkte. Sie liefen die Rampe hinauf und waren gespannt, zu wem sie jetzt eigentlich geführt werden sollten. Diese frage wurde schon in der Mitte des Weges beantwortet, als ihnen hastig ein Mann entgegenkam, der sich alle zwei Sekunden durch die verstrubbelten blonden Haare fuhr und schon einige Meter vor ihnen zu sprechen begann.

„Becker, du musst dir unbedingt anhören, was ich entdeckt habe, ich hab da so eine ganz neue Theorie und - - - wer um Himmels Willen sind den diese beiden?“   
Cutter guckte konsterniert.  
„Diese netten Jungen hier behaupten, etwas über Anomalien zu wissen.“  
„Zunächst mal hören sie bitte auf, uns mit degradierenden Bezeichnungen zu betiteln!“, explodierte Varg. „Außerdem wissen wir wirklich etwas über Anomalien, sogar so viel, dass wir das ganze Unternehmen hier gefährden könnten, wenn wir etwas ausplaudern würden!“

Cutter und Becker warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Varg hatte vielleicht einige Qualitäten, aber Bluffen gehörte definitiv nicht dazu. Doch es war leicht zu merken, dass er sich selbst als von ungeheurer Wichtigkeit erachtete und somit alles, was davon zeugte, dass andere ihn eher weniger ernst nahmen, als Provokation auffasste. Bei diesem Gedanken grinste Cutter.

Provozierend gleichgültig meinte er: „Na gut. Dann klären wir eben schnell eure Geschichte, damit wir uns dann wieder an die Arbeit machen können.“  
Mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich einfach auf den Boden sinken, Becker tat es ihm gleich.

Varg starrte mit offenem Mund. „Hallo?? Wir haben vielleicht total wichtige Informationen und Sie tun so, als würden wir einfach mal NIX zu sagen haben!“  
Becker schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Jetzt beruhige dich erstmal. Wollt ihr 'nen Kaffee, Jungs?“  
Varg wollte vehement verneinen, doch Mo hatte schon freudig genickt. Becker stand also auf, um Kaffee zu holen, während Cutter das Gespräch in Gang bringen wollte: „Also ihr beiden. Jetzt mal ganz von Anfang: Wie heißt ihr und was glaubt ihr über Anomalien zu wissen?“  
„Mo.“, meine Mo. Nach Lesters Reaktion war er klüger geworden, er wusste nun, dass die zusätzliche Information, Mo sei die Abkürzung von „mors“ nur Gelächter nach sich zog.  
Doch Vernunft verblieb Fremdwort für Varg. „Ich heiße Varg und das ist norwegisch und bedeutet 'Wolf'.“

Wie zu erwarten war, brach Cutter in Lachen aus. Auch Becker, der soeben mit zwei Bechern Kaffee wiedergekommen war, musste sich zusammenreissen, diese nicht gleich wieder fallen zu lassen, so zitterte er vor Lachen.  
Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, meinte er: „Entschuldige. Eigentlich müsste ich Mitleid mit dir haben. Wenn man von seinen Eltern mit einem derartigen Namen gestraft wurde, wird man wohl irgendwann wahnsinnig und fängt an, verrückte Geschichten über Anomalien zu erfinden.“

„... oder bekommt das dringende Bedürfnis, zu schießen, und wird Soldat!“, ergänzte Cutter mit einem Seitenblick auf Hilary.

Wütend schlug Varg mit der Faust auf den Boden: „Sie werden schon noch lernen, uns ernst zu nehmen! Wir wissen alles über diese Tierexperimente, die hier stattfinden!“  
Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen hatte auch diese Ankündigung nicht die erhoffte Wirkung, er konnte Cutter nur ein Müdes Lächeln entlocken.  
„Es ist zwar löblich, wenn du dich gegen so etwas einsetzt, Junge, doch leider bist du hier an der falschen Adresse.“  
„Ach ja?!“, schleuderte Varg ihm wütend entgegen. „Dann erklären Sie mir mal bitte das hier!“ Mit einer dramatischen Geste zog er die Kopien der Fotos aus Connors Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche und breitete sie vor den anderen aus. Sid und Nancy grinsten die Anwesenden fröhlich an.

Mit diesem theatralischen Akt hatte der junge Black-Metaller einen Treffer gelandet. Becker und Cutter starrten stumm und ratlos auf die Bilder, zu einer Antwort unfähig.  
Schließlich riss sich der Professor zusammen uns setzte zu einer Verteidigung an: „Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen ... wie kommst du darauf, dass mit diesen Tieren irgendwelche Experimente geschehen sind? Sie sehen doch glücklich und zufrieden aus ... und fressen Krawatten?!“ Trotz seiner misslichen Lage musste Cutter grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie sein Vorgesetzter auf diese Bilder reagieren würde.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwas behaupten, dies seien ganz normale Tiere? Klar bin ich kein Biologe, aber blöd bin ich auch nicht! Was soll das denn bitte sein? Ganz ehrlich, die sehen aus wie Bratwürste mit Hasenzähnen auf Beinen!“  
„Ach, kennst du die nicht?“ Cutter ließ seiner Phantasie freien Lauf. „Das sind nackte Nagemulle, als Haustiere kommen die immer mehr in Mode, weil sie so pflegeleicht sind!“  
Die beiden Jungen sahen ihn skeptisch, doch nicht ganz ungläubig an. Cutter biss sich auf die Lippe. Fast hatte er es geschafft. Jetzt den beiden noch ein paar pseudo-wissenschaftliche Fakten auftischen, sie dann freundlich, aber bestimmt, hinauskomplimentieren, dann konnte er wieder seiner Arbeit nachgehen.

Dieses positiven Gedankengänge wurden jedoch durch ein plötzliches ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch unterbrochen. Der Anomaliendetektor.

Cutter und Becker erstarrten vor Schreck und Wölfchen und Mo witterten Spannung. Die ARC-Mitarbeiter hatten sich anscheinend entschieden, ihre Gäste einfach zu ignorieren und stürmten auf den Detektoren zu.  
„Wow, das ist ja ganz in der nähe! In einem Parkhaus glaube ich ...“, entfuhr es Becker. Cutter warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch zu spät: Die Jungen hatten nur zu gut mitbekommen, was der Soldat gesagt hatte, und es war klar, dass sie, wenn nötig, jedes Parkhaus in der Nähe absuchen würden, auf der Suche nach egal was.  
Da aber keine Zeit zu verlieren war, entschloss sich Cutter, die beiden einfach mitzunehmen – zur Not könnte er später noch Jenny kontaktieren, die ihnen klarmachen würde, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall in einer außergewöhnlichen Situation befunden hatten.  
„Kommt schnell mit!“, rief er also und zog den verdutzten Becker, der gerade Einspruch erheben wollte, mit sich, während er Mo und Varg ein Zeichen machte, ihm zu folgen.  
Im Auto düsten sie dann gen Parkhaus.

Schwer atmend ob des Treppenaufstiegs standen währenddessen Lester und Connor wieder vor der Wohnungstür, die sie angelehnt zurückgelassen hatten. Sie nickten sich mit dem Ausdrück höchster Risikobereitschaft in den Augen noch einmal zu und stießen dann die Pforte zur Hölle auf.  
Was sie empfing war zunächst einmal: Nichts.  
„Ey, Odi? Anderer Typ?“, wagte Connor vorsichtig zu rufen, als ihm leise raschelnde Geräusche auffielen, die aus seinem Zimmer drangen.  
Aus seinem Zimmer? Waren da nicht -? Genau. Oh nein.

Der Anblick, der sich Lester und Connor bot, als sie das Zimmer des Letztgenannten betreten hatten, war unfreiwillig komisch: Die beiden Jungen saßen auf Connors Bett, waren ganz nach hinten an die Wand gerückt und hatten die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen. Mit furchterfülltem Blick starrten sie auf die beiden blutrünstigen Monster an, die vor ihnen auf dem Boden herumscharrten, Insidern bekannt als Sid und Nancy.

Connor seufzte. Soviel zum Thema „die Fotos sind eine Fälschung“.  
„Kranke Scheisse! Die Viecher gibt’s ja echt! Sind die gefährlich?“, fragte der immer noch Namenlose mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Für Krawatten und andere Zeichen guten Geschmacks schon, doch da besteht für euch ja kein Risiko.“, konnte sich Lester eine abfällige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
Auch Connor verdrehte genervt die Augen: „Klar sind die gefährlich, deshalb wohnen sie auch bei mir im Zimmer!“

Trotzdem wagten es die beiden Gäste immer noch nicht, sich von ihrer sicheren Insel in Gestalt des Bettes herunterzubewegen. Connor und Lester grinsten sich schadenfroh zu und machten keine Anstalten, die Diictodons fortzuschaffen. Sie genossen es sichtlich, die Jungen in einer so unangenehmen Lage zu sehen.  
Als Connor jedoch aus Neugier den AD zur Hand nahm, um wenigstens mal zu sehen, wo die Anomalie denn aufgetaucht war, verschwand das Grinsen schnell von seinem Gesicht.  
„Oh nein! Die Anomalie ist im Parkhaus neben dem Kino – Abby und Sarah sind doch heute im Kino, in irgend so 'nem Frauenfilm, deshalb bin ich nicht mit...“  
Er wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich.

„Verdammt!“ Lester war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
„Das heißt, es ist mehr oder weniger unsere Pflicht, da hinzufahren und ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen... Aber was machen wir mit denen da?!“

Die Gemeinten waren nun schnell wieder munter geworden. Odi grinste breit: „Hab ich da eben das Wort 'Anomalie' gehört? Und dann auch noch mit einer genauen Ortsangabe – ich spüre schon, dass wir der Lösung des Rätsels immer näher kommen. Also, so siehts aus, ihr habt die Wahl: Entweder ihr nehmt uns mit und wir gefährden eure Mission nicht, oder aber wir müssen euch verfolgen und werden alles tun, was wir können, um euch im Weg zu stehen!“

Lester rang sichtbar mit sich selbst, doch dann schloss er ergeben die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„Ok. Aber klopft eure Schuhe ab, bevor ihr in mein Auto steigt!“


	12. "Wir sind keine Experimente und wollen wissen, was los ist!"

Wohl um vor den Jugendlichen in seinem Auto nicht allzu uncool dazustehen legte Lester beim Fahren ein ordentliches Tempo vor, oder war es doch die Sorge um Abby und Sarah, die ihn antrieb? Connor jedenfalls wusste vor lauter Nervosität nicht, was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte und knabberte abwechselnd an den Fingernägeln und setzte dann wieder seinen Hut auf und ab.

Odi saß breit grinsend auf der Rückbank, man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihn eher Vorfreude als Sorge erfüllte. Sein Freund bemühte sich wie immer um einen nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck, doch auch in seinen Augen blitzte ein Funken Interesse auf. Die beiden hatten keine konkrete Vorstellung, was sie genau erwarten würde, doch es war auf jeden Fall ein triumphales Gefühl, die Geheimnistuerei von Connor und Lester durchbrochen zu haben.

Cutter, Becker und die anderen waren gerade im Parkhaus angekommen. Becker lehnte sich aus dem Fenster, um den Parkschein zu lösen und blickte dann fragend zu Cutter: „Parken? Oder soll ich weiter hochfahren?“  
Der Angesprochene überlegte kurz: „Hm. Fahr am besten weiter, bis wir die Anomalie sehen. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir so lange wie möglich im Auto bleiben, schon alleine derentwegen.“  
Beim letzten Wort warf er einen genervten Blick nach hinten. Ihm wäre es lieb gewesen, die beiden Jungen eher früher als später rauszuschmeissen, doch da sie ja den Ort der Anomalie mitbekommen hatten, würden sie nur auf eigene Faust herumschnüffeln, was wohl noch unangenehmere Folgen haben könnte. Behalte deine Freunde nahe bei dir, doch deine Feinde noch näher!

Das Parkhaus selbst wirkte total gewöhnlich, es war still und die wenigen Leute, die man sah, schienen auch nicht sonderlich panisch. Langsam fuhr das Auto Runde um Runde nach oben, doch nirgendwo war das verdächtige Flimmern einer Anomalie zu sehen. Becker zog schnüffelnd Luft ein und seufzte dann genervt: „Ich hasse diesen Gestank in Parkhäusern! Dieser Benzinduft verdeckt echt alles, war eventuell verdächtig riechen könnte.“ Er brauchte nicht auszusprüchen, dass er vor allem nach dem metallischen Geruch von Blut suchte, Cutter verstand ihn auch so.  
„Boah, was soll hier eigentlich passieren? Bis jetzt ist das hier ein ganz normales Parkhaus, na dankeschön, sowas kenn' ich schon,“ meldete sich Varg zu Wort.

Als wäre dieser Satz eine Art Zauberwort gewesen, bot sich ihnen nach der nächsten Kurve ein Anblick, der gleichzeitig unglaublich vertraut und dennoch unheimlich unpassend war.  
Cutter stockte: „Oh mein Gott. Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?“

Hinter ihnen ertönte das Geräusch quietschender Bremsen und ihm Rückspiegel tauchte ein Auto auf, auf dessen Fahrersitz der grüßend die Hand hebende Lester saß. Als nun die Insassen beider Autos ausstiegen, spiegelte sich auf jeweils zwei Gesichtern der Fahrergemeinschaften die Überraschung wieder, ihre Teamkollegen nicht alleine anzutreffen. Hierbei ist anzumerken, dass in Cutters und Beckers Mienen die Verwunderung, noch mehr mehr jugendliche Gäste anzutreffen, überwog, wohingegen Lester und Connor mit Zorn auf die nun vollständig vereinte Black-Metal-Band blickten.

„Was zur Hölle?! Sind diese Irren etwa auch bei euch eingefallen?“, rief Cutter aus und raufte sich die Haare.  
„Nunja. 'Eingefallen' ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort, ich würde eher sagen, Mr. Temple hier hat sie quasi mit Hilfe eines Köders angelockt,“ entgegnete Lester missmutig.

Bevor er dies näher erläutern konnte standen „Anomaly Detected“ schon vor ihrer ersten Anomalie und sogar Varg war zum ersten Mal wirklich sprachlos.  
Alle anderen allerdings auch. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot war vor allem deshalb so erschreckend, weil er den Gedanken aufdrängte, dass vor ihnen jemand hier gewesen sein musste und zwar jemand, der sich mit Anomalien genauso gut auskannte, wie das ARC.

Vorsichtig trat Connor ein paar Schritte näher und stupste sachte an den kantigen Gummiball, der vor ihnen in der Luft stand. Eine verschlossene Anomalie, aber nirgendwo ein Zeichen, wer sie verschlossen hatte.

Instinktiv hatte Becker auf Hochsicherheites-Modus umgeschaltet, schritt im Kreis um die Gruppe und die Anomalie, während er das Gewehr nach außen richtete und zwischen den parkenden Autos nach eventuellen Feinden Ausschau hielt.   
Varg hatte inzwischen wieder die Möglichkeit gefunden, Töne von sich zu geben, und fragte mit zitternder Stimme: „Was ... ist denn das?“

Connor kicherte nur schadenfroh ob seiner Verwirrung. „Tja, das ist eine Anomalie, was hattest du denn erwartet?“  
Die Nachwuchsband beäugte die Erscheinung beunruhigt, doch die Beunruhigung übertrug sich auch auf das Team, als die Anomalie plötzlich zu flackern begann.

Alle wichen zurück und Becker hielt die Waffe bereit. Eine sich selbstständig schließende und öffnende Anomalie war nicht gerade das, was sie anzutreffen gedacht hatten, bedeutete es doch, dass weit weniger Dinge unter Kontrolle hatten, als erhofft.

„Oh Gott, was passiert denn da?“, fragte Connor verzweifelt.  
Lester blieb überraschend ruhig dafür, dass er dann doch eher selten sein Büro verließ. Er zuckte nur die Schultern und meinte: „Manchmal passieren eben Dinge, die sich unserer Kontrolle entziehen.“  
Vor so viel Coolness blieb Connor doch glatt der Mund offen stehen, weshalb Lester sofortigst mit einem bitteren Lächeln fortfuhr: „Aber, um kein Weltbild zu zerstören, ich hasse solche Dinge!“

Was klang wie eine lässige Plauderei war nur ein Überspielen der Nervosität.  
Alle waren gespannt, was wohl durch diese seltsame Anomalie kommen würde.

Schon bewegten sich Schemen in dem hellen Licht und eine Sekunde später trat ein junger Mann ins Parkhaus, grinste in die Runde, hob grüßend die Hand und sagte: „Keine Panik, ich komme in Frieden!“

„Nein, nein!“, rief Lester aus und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, vorgeblich verzweifelt, doch vielleicht auch nur, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. „Das ist wahrscheinlich die mir am wenigsten liebe Kreatur, die je durch eine Anomalie getreten ist.

Der Neuankömmling grinste nur noch breiter, lief noch ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, wobei er an der Hand eine junge Frau hinter sich herzog.

Vor Freude sprang Connor in die Luft: „Yeah! In der Zukunft halte ich Abby Hand!“

„Wie geil, habt ihr geklont?“, rutschte es Mo heraus, der die zwei Connors staunend betrachtete. Doch es kam keine Antwort, alle anderen waren ebenfalls total überrascht.

Der neue Connor lachte: „Hehe. Ihr seid jetzt natürlich alle noch voll erstaunt, wir wussten halt schon, was passieren würde. Ich zähl' seit zwei Monaten die Tage, weil ich mich so darauf gefreut habe, eure Reaktion zu sehen!“

Der Echtzeit-Connor war verwirrt: „Äh, und wie genau haben wir reagiert?“

„Naja, eben genau so!“

Als wäre die Situation nicht jetzt schon verwirrend genug, traten jetzt auch noch Becker, Cutter, Sarah und sogar Lester aus der Anomalie ins Parkhaus.

„Ich glaub' es nicht! Sogar ich werde mal durch so ein Ding laufen!“, meldete sich Lester erstaunt. „Bei so einem besonderen Ereignis kann man das ja auch wirklich erwarten, außerdem konnte ich mir doch die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, mich selbst von Außen zu betrachten. Schöne Krawatte übrigens!“, erklärte der Zukünftige.  
„Dankeschön! Deine aber auch. Komisch, sie sieht genauso aus, wie jene, die dieser unsägliche Sid fälschlicherweise für sein Mittagessen hielt ...“  
„Ja, sie ist identisch. Connor wird sie dir ... mir ... oder soll ich lieber 'uns' sagen ... in ungefähr einer Woche als Entschädigung zukommen lassen.“

„Oh, wow, danke! Klasse Idee, allein wäre ich da nicht draufgekommen!“, tat der Gegenwarts-Connor kund und zeigte dem Zukunfts-Lester den erhobenen Daumen.

Das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern aller beteiligten war immer breiter geworden, das war mit Abstand die erfreulichste Anomalie, seit sie denken konnten. Besonders Abby und Sarah betrachteten die Geschehnisse mit großen Augen.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn!“, wandte Sarah sich an ihre Freundin. „Ich kann nicht glauben, was wir gerade verpassen! Am liebsten würde ich jetzt ins Kino gehen und uns herausholen!“

„Oh ja, ich habe mich so geärgert, nicht da gewesen zu sein! Connor hat mich noch tagelang damit aufgezogen, das Ereignis des Jahres verpasst zu haben ...“

„Hab ich?“  
„Werde ich?“

„Haltet doch endlich mal den Mund!“, meldete sich der bisher meist stumm gebliebene Metaller zu Wort, dem die Sache anscheinend gerade über den Kopf wuchs. „Fällt euch denn nicht auf, dass hier alles einfach total krank ist?“

Alle Teammitglieder, die neuen und die alten, konnten sich ein schadenfrohes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Diese hartnäckigen Jungs waren doch wohl selbst schuld, wenn sie mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Nachforschungen nicht zurecht kamen ... jetzt durften sie nur nichts herumerzählen!

Doch einzig bei Cutter, und zwar bei beiden, überwog die Vernunft die Schadenfreude. Nachdenklich wandte sich der zwei Monate ältere an den aktuellen: „Ich weiß, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Wegen einer Sache kann ich dich aber beruhigen: Zwar befinden wir uns alle in einer unglaublichen Ausnahmesituation, aber keine Sorge. Nichts, was wir hier taten, wird die Vergangenheit in dem Maße ändern, wie du es auf Grund der Sache mit Claudia befürchtest. Auch wegen euren vier Anhängseln hier musst du nicht weiter nachdenken. Sie werden euch schon bald nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehen können ...“  
Bei den letzten Worten war seine Stimme immer leiser und drohender geworden, doch wer ihn kannte, bemerkte den Hauch eines verschmitzten Lächelns in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Nun räusperte sich der zukünftige Lester und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen in Pose. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er auf diesen Auftritt seit zwei Monaten hingearbeitet hatte.

„Nun, ihr vier. Ich muss euch jetzt eine Nachricht überbringen, die in euch wahrscheinlich beispielloses Entsetzen hervorrufen wird, doch sei's drum. Ihr: Varg, Odi, Mo, Tjildsen -“

„Woher zur Hölle kennt der meinen Namen?“  
Der bisher Namenlose war außer sich vor Wut.

„Ach, reg dich nicht auf, den hättest du sowieso in fünf Minuten verraten, ich habe nur ein bisschen vorgegriffen.“, wischte Lester seinen Einwand bei Seite und fuhr fort. „Wir hatten nun zwei Monate Zeit, zu überlegen, wie wir mit den Dingen, die euch wiederfuhren, umgehen sollten ..“

„Wart einen Moment, was ist mit uns passiert? Also, wird passieren? Ich meine, hä?!“ Varg war verwirrt.

Lester zuckte nur mit einem eindeutig gespielten mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern. „Nunja, ich würde es vorziehen, darüber nicht sprechen zu müssen. Sagen wir es mal so, es sind durchaus nicht nur so nette Menschen wie wir, oder überhaupt Menschen, die durch die Anomalien zu kommen pflegen.“

Die vier Nachwuchsmusiker erbleichten dezent.  
Odi sprach aus, was alle dachten: „Heißt das, wir werden gefressen oder so?“

Die Zukünftigen gestikulierten betont unverbindlich und nach einer dramatischen Pause sprach Lester weiter: „Nehmt unser Schweigen einfach hin, es ist niemandem damit geholfen, wenn ihr jetzt in Panik geratet. Nach reiflicher Überlegung haben wir nämlich beschlossen, mit euch ein Experiment zu wagen. Im Idealfall werdet ihr überleben, falls das Experiment missglückt, geschieht nichts schlimmeres als sowieso.“

„Hallo? Was soll das? Wir sind keine Experimente und wollen wissen, was los ist!“

Lester sah ängstlich hinter sich und trat einen Schritt von der Anomalie weg. „Für Erklärungen ist jetzt keine Zeit, hört mir einfach nur zu! Dieser Soldat hier“ - er zeigte auf Becker - „wird sich rechts und links der Anomalie postieren und auch wir anderen sind es gewohnt, uns gegen Gefährliches zur Wehr zu setzen. Ihr hingegen seid wirklich in großer Gefahr und könnt nur noch fliehen, glaubt mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob es möglich ist, vor seinen Schicksal davon zu rennen, aber vielleicht können wir gemeinsam verhindern, dass in der morgigen Tageszeitung diese vier Vermisstenmeldungen stehen.“  
Nun zog er vier herausgerissene Papierfetzen aus der Hosentasche und übergab sie Mo.

Sofort scharten sich die vier um die Anzeigen, die von ihrem unerklärlichen Verschwinden erzählten. Odi konnte vor Nervosität nicht still stehen: „Ach du Scheisse. Leute, was sollen wir tun? Wenn wir jetzt einfach so wegrennen, dann haben wir nicht mehr als vorher! Fotos, die genauso gut gefälscht sein könnten und eine Geschichte, die uns keiner glauben wird!“

„Wenn wir aber hierbleiben -“ Mo musste seinen Satz nicht fortsetzen, sondern warf nur einen vielsagenden Blick auf die Anzeigen. Das gab den Ausschlag. Sich immer wieder ängstlich umdrehend verließen sie fluchtartig das Parkhaus.

Der Becker der Zukunft setzte lachend das Gewehr ab, während der andere immer noch die Anomalie bewachte.  
„Hey, du kannst damit aufhören, es-“

„Es ist vor allem keine Zeit für Erklärungen!“, unterbrach ihn der ältere Connor. „Die Anomalie ist sehr kurzlebig, erinnerst du dich? Wir müssen weg!“

Es war wohl wirklich eilig, einer nach dem anderen trat nach einer freundlichen Verabschiedung wieder durch die Anomalie.

Bevor Connor in die Zukunft zurückkehrte, drückte er sich selbst noch einen Zettel in die Hand: „Da drauf ist alles erklärt!“

Dann war er auch verschwunden und gleich danach die Anomalie.

Perplex standen alle erstmal da, während Connor den abgewetzten Zettel entfaltete und zu lesen begann ...


	13. Zwei Monate später

Brrrrrriiinng.“, ertönte Connors Wecker und wollte gerade zum eigentlich obligatorischen wiederholten Brrrrrriiinng ansetzen, als auch schon Connors Hand auf dem Auschalteknopf landete und der soeben Geweckte sich ruckartig in seinem Bett aufsetzte.

Normalerweise musste der Wecker damit leben, ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lang vertröstet zu werden, bevor ihm die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde, doch heute war kein normaler Tag. Heute war der Tag, auf den der schwarzhaarige Student, der nun mit einem unnormal breiten Grinsen in seinem Bett saß, sich schon seit nunmehr zwei Monaten freute. Ja, Connor hatte sogar einen Kalender in der Küche aufhängen dürfen, in dem er die verbleibenden Tage abgekreuzt hatte, wobei jeden Sonntag Lester das Kreuz malen durfte – und auch wenn der es nie zugeben würde, er hatte Spaß daran!

Auch heute, an DEM TAG stand sein Chef schon in der Küche, als Connor hereinkam und zeichnete das finale Kreuz. Er hatte sich schick gemacht und trug die magentafarbene Krawatte, die Connor ihm vor drei Wochen geschenkt hatte, nachdem die erste, identische, einem hungrigen Sid zum Opfer gefallen war.  
Obwohl er ansonsten ja doch eher die Aura der Seriosität um sich zu breiten versuchte, konnte auch Lester einen leichten Anflug von Hibbeligkeit nicht verbergen und während die beiden Kaffee tranken und frühstückten zog er noch schnell einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche, auf dem er in Stichpunkten die Rede notiert hatte, die er in wenigen Stunden vor einem kritischen Publikum halten würde. Eigentlich ärgerte er sich selbst, dass er so nervös war – er wusste genau, dass das Publikum genau wie gewünscht auf seine Rede reagieren würde, vornehmlich beeindruckt und erfreut, gewisse Zuhörer allerdings auch entsetzt.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es möglich ist, vor seinen Schicksal davon zu rennen, aber vielleicht können wir gemeinsam verhindern, dass in der morgigen Tageszeitung diese vier Vermisstenmeldungen stehen“, murmelte er leise einen der wichtigeren Sätze vor sich hin. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen würde!

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie zum ARC, eigentlich viel zu freudig aufgelegt für Menschen, die sich an einem Sonntag zu ihrer Arbeitsstätte begaben. Doch auch hier war die Stimmung gut, die gesamte Belegschaft schien in einem Ausnahmezustand zu sein und so unglaublich das auch war, selbst Lester und Cutter fanden keine Zeit, einen Zickenkrieg zu starten, sondern tauschten Erinnerungen sowie Vorfreude aus, was in diesem Fall das gleiche war.

Connor war inzwischen von Abby mit einem Kuss und einer Umarmung begrüßt worden – nachdem er vor zwei Monaten durch den Besuch aus der Zukunft davon überzeugt worden war, dass er jetzt mit Abby zusammen sein würde, hatte er sich schließlich ein Herz gefasst und ihr unter Stottern und Erröten seine Gefühle gestanden, beziehungsweise hatte damit begonnen, bis sie, ihn in seiner Nervosität bemitleidend, ihm mit Hilfe eines Kusses die Worte aus dem Mund genommen hatte.  
Manchmal konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er jetzt mit ihr zusammen war – mit dieser Frau, die er schon beim ersten Zusammentreffen als aus seinen Träumen entsprungen glaubte. Mit einem Lächeln nahm er ihre Hand und sie lasen sich noch einmal den Zettel durch, den er in wenigen Stunden seinem vergangenen Ich überreichen müssen würde:

_Hey Connor und ihr alle anderen!  
Zunächst: Ist das nicht der Wahnsinn?? Wir sind uns wirklich selbst begegnet, wir sind zu euch in die Vergangenheit gereist! Also, ihr werdet zu euch in die Vergangenheit reisen! Jetzt seid ihr natürlich alle noch viel zu überrascht um richtig zu denken, aber glaubt mir, bald werdet ihr die Tage zählen, bis ihr euch selbst treffen werdet, so, wie ihr jetzt seid.  
Verwirrend, oder? Naja, man darf nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken, sonst bekommt man Kopfschmerzen...also, ich zumindest.  
Was für euch aber noch wichtig sein dürfte: Wir haben ja eben ziemlich Panik gemacht, von wegen, es würde was Gefährliches durch die Anomalie kommen – keine Sorge! Das taten wir nur, um eure jugendlichen Anhängsel zu verscheuchen! Auch die Vermisstenanzeigen sind natürlich gefälscht...die muss ich, also du, Connor, auf dem Computer erstellen und vergesst bloß nicht, sie mitzunehmen, wenn ihr zu der Anomalie im Parkhaus fahrt! Ansonsten wären die vier Metaller vielleicht nicht so leicht zu vertreiben gewesen...  
Ist das nicht faszinierend? Ich werde heute diesen Zettel meinem vergangenem Ich überreichen, das in zwei Monaten diesen Zettel seinem vergangenen Ich überreicht, welches zwei Monate später den Zettel seinem vergangenem Ich gibt, das dann...ja, ich schätze mal, ihr wisst, was ich meine.  
Wie gesagt – bloß nicht darüber nachdenken und viel Spaß noch beim Blick in die Vergangenheit!  
Viele Grüße, euer Connor (und die anderen)_

Abby grinste ihren Freund an: „Mal ehrlich Connor, dein Schreibstil ist unschlagbar! Wenn der Leser vorher noch nicht verwirrt war, ist er es nachher ganz bestimmt!“  
Gespielt beleidigt machte sich der Angesprochene los: „Du vergisst, das ich es bin, der diesen Zettel erhalten wird – wer sonst wäre in der Lage, mit solch komplexen Informationen zurechtzukommen!“

Nach einer Weile ertönte dann der Anomalienalarm und ausnahmsweise geriet niemand in Panik oder war auch nur überrascht, sie mussten ja nicht einmal den Standort bestimmen.  
Das Team fuhr zum Parkhaus, wo Connor die noch geöffnete Anomalie zunächst verschloss – natürlich sollten nicht zufällig doch irgendwelche unbeteiligten Menschen eine unfreiwillige Zeitreise unternehmen.  
Connor blickte auf die Uhr: „Soo...ich schätze, in einer halben Stunde sollten wir spätestens da sein! Und, Leute, aufgeregt?“

Sarah dachte kurz nach: „Naja, aufgeregt eher weniger, schließlich muss ich mich ja nicht gegen Urzeitmonster behaupten! Allerdings bin ich sehr froh, dass endlich dieser Tag gekommen ist, ich musste mir ja oft genug Spott darüber anhören, dass ich die erste mögliche Begegnung mit meinem zweiten Ich ja leider verpasst habe.“

Connor lachte schadenfroh, doch Sarah eilte ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe: „Ach komm, dafür waren wir im Kino! Und was ist schon eine Begegnung mit einem zukünftigen Ich verglichen mit dreidimensionalen Dinosauriern auf einer Riesenleinwand?!“

„Hach ja, ihr wart ja in Ice Age III. Hab ich ja dann auch gesehen, ein paar Tage später, aber ich muss sagen, gegen diese Sache gleich war das nichts!“

Entgeisterte Blicke wandten sich zu Lester.  
„Was guckt ihr so? Ich habe Kinder!“, wehrte sich jener und verschwieg vorsichtshalber, dass er selbst eigentlich auch ein recht großer Fan der Ice-Age-Reihe war.

Mit seiner Bemerkung hatte er aber nun eine angeregte Unterhaltung über Kinderfilme losgetreten, die die halbe Stunde wie im Flug vergehen ließ. Als Connor dann schließlich rief: „Ups, es ist so weit! Ich öffne jetzt die Anomalie!“ breitete sich allerdings schnell wieder ein gespanntes Schweigen aus.

Die glitzernden Spiegelsplitter, die bis eben noch starr in der Luft gehangen waren, flirrten nun wieder langsam kreisend um sich selbst.

Nachdem er seinen Mitmenschen noch kurz freudig zugegrinst hatte betrat Connor mit Abby an der Hand als erster die Anomalie, wohl wissend, was er durch diesen Anblick in seinem vergangenen Ich auslösen würde.

„Keine Panik, ich komme in Frieden!“, rief er und genoss den Anblick des verzweifelt scheinenden Vergangenheitslesters und vor allem den, von sich selbst, wie er triumphierend die Faust ballte und in die Luft sprang.

Hatte es je eine Anomalie mit positiven Auswirkungen gegeben, dann war es diese, das war er sich sicher.


End file.
